


Ovunque sei è vicinissimo || Ignazio Boschetto x Piero Barone

by aleped95



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Agrabah, Aladdin AU, Disney AU, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Pignazio - Freeform, ignazio boschetto - Freeform, piero barone - Freeform, prince - commoner
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleped95/pseuds/aleped95
Summary: Ad Agrabah la vita è molto dura.C'è chi riesce a sopravvivere e chi invece per farlo deve rubare.Piero è uno di quelli, un ragazzo povero che non fa altro che sognare di essere felice e ricco.Un giorno si scontra - proprio letteralmente - con il principe Ignazio che si trovava al mercato per puro caso, per distrarsi dalla vita di palazzo... E si ritrova poi ad aiutare quel poveretto.Ma continuerà il giovane principe ad aiutare Piero? Che cosa accadrà? Piero riuscirà a compiere il suo sogno?
Relationships: Piero Barone & Ignazio Boschetto, Piero Barone/Ignazio Boschetto
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

E anche quel giorno nelle vie di Agrabah, sotto al sole cocente, c'era il mercato; e già di prima mattina Piero stava correndo facendosi strada fra la gente.

" _Maledetto! Vieni qui!"._

Un mercante urlò con voce di qualcuno che era molto arrabbiato e lo era infatti. Che pretendete! La vita ad Agrabah mica è facile, voglio vedere voi se riuscite a cavarvela per un giorno. C'era chi ci riusciva e chi invece per sopravvivere doveva rubacchiare.... proprio come il nostro caro giovanotto Piero che proprio in quel momento se la stava svignando con una pagnotta che era riuscito a prendere per colpo di fortuna.. ma solitamente i suoi colpi fortunati venivano seguiti un momento dopo dalle guardie. Ed infatti loro non tardarono ad arrivare.

" _Furfante!"_

" _Saranno guai per te se ti_ _acciuffiamo_ _!"._

Ma Piero continuò a correre e si mise a correre ancora più velocemente quando le guardie che lo stavano rincorrendo sguainarono fuori le loro spade.

Deglutì per la paura.

_< <corri corri!>>_ si disse _< <se mi __acchiappano_ _allora sì che sarò nei guai >>_.

Ma neanche il tempo di rigirarsi per vedere dove stava correndo che andò a sbattere contro qualcuno facendo un bel capitombolo che fece ritrovare entrambi a terra. E quel qualcuno era il principe Ignazio che per puro caso si trovava lì e per fortuna nessuno lo aveva riconosciuto con quel mantello che indossava per coprire i suoi regali vestiti per potersi immischiare fra la gente con facilità. Nemmeno Piero lo riconobbe forse anche perché il giovane era troppo occupato in quel momento a pensare a fuggire; ma almeno ebbe giusto il tempo di alzare lo sguardo per poi incrociare quello del principe.

" _S-Scusami"._

Si scusò velocemente molto affannato e come vide le guardie entrare nella stessa strada riprese a fuggire come se nulla fosse accaduto lasciando Ignazio perplesso... almeno fino a quando anche lui notò i suoi servitori. Il principe si trovava proprio nel culmine di una brutta situazione che forse solo lui poteva cambiarne le sorti e pensando a quel ragazzo pensò di compiere un gesto magnanimo nei suoi confronti e decise di aiutarlo; dopotutto lui ci teneva alla sua gente.

" _Per di là!"_ urlò alle guardie indicando a loro una strada diversa per salvare quel povero giovane _"É andato per di là!"._

I sudditi lo sentirono e seguirono la indicazione che era appena stata mostrata a loro.

E quando se ne andarono via la quiete tornò nella strada ed Ignazio poté lasciare un sospiro di sollievo.

_< <Ma guarda un po'>>_ disse fra sé e sé mentre si aggiustava il mantello un po' alterato _< <_ _sgattaiolo_ _fuori da palazzo per cercare tranquillità e dove mi ritrovo poi? In un momento critico >>._

Si era finalmente sfogato e dopo essersi scaricato si voltò indietro, verso la direzione che Piero aveva preso realmente.

_< <Chissà che fine avrà fatto quel ragazzo>>_ pensò e inconsapevolmente un piccolo sorriso gli si formò in volto a ricordarlo.

Continuò a vagare per le strade della città in mezzo alla gente comune fino a quando ad un certo punto si trovò di fronte ad un vicolo buio, dove le case erano solo diroccate, e da lontano gli sembrò di intravedere dei lineamenti di qualcuno che gli pareva familiare. Curioso decise di entrare in quella stradina e seguendo quella persona si ritrovò a salire delle scalette che lo portarono in cima ad uno di quei edifici in rovina; e una volta in cima Ignazio si nascose al lato dell'ingresso e si mise ad osservare.

" _ **Non è giusto**_

_**non è vero..."** _

Una voce gli giunse alle orecchie e il principe rimase colpito da essa; era di un ragazzo... e come quella voce si fece ancora più vicina e vide qualcuno scostare una tenda rovinata rimase a bocca aperta a vedere chi c'era lì, di fronte a lui. Era il giovane con il quale si era scontrato e il ragazzo continuò a cantare senza accorgersi che c'era Ignazio.

" _ **non sono uno straccione**_

_**solo un poveraccio** _

_**ma in noi c'è di più** _

_**abbiamo molto più"** _

E come si sedette sul cornicione della finestra Piero sospirò al paesaggio che aveva in fronte ovvero il palazzo reale.

" _Un giorno io sarò ricco e potrò finalmente essere felice"_ disse il povero ragazzo con occhi sognanti.

Intanto Ignazio era ancora lì, allo stipite della porta inesistente, e non dava alcun cenno di muoversi mentre osservava quel ragazzo che aveva catturato la sua attenzione ma come notò Piero muoversi si nascose con il cuore in gola per la paura di venire scoperto. Aspettò nell'ombra fino a quando non sentì alcun rumore per poi scendere le scale.

_< <Come vorrei poterlo aiutare>>_ disse una volta trovandosi nella strada con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto dove era appena stato e dopo essersi coperto con il mantello decise di prendere la strada di ritorno per il palazzo.

Per quella giornata ne aveva passate veramente tante e di belle.


	2. Chapter 2

Il pensiero di quel povero ragazzo tormentò la mente del principe per tutta la serata. Ignazio non poteva fare a meno di ricordare Piero e quello che aveva visto e sentito in quella casa diroccata tanto che quando si svegliò la mattina seguente decise di uscire di nuovo.

 _< < Basta! Non ne posso più! >>._ Quel ladro proprio non voleva dargli pace. _< < Ora vado al mercato e lo cerco >>._

Si coprì così di nuovo con il mantello e fuggì dal palazzo anche quella mattina.

Dovette girare quasi tutta la città e il principe stava quasi perdendo la speranza quando vide Piero all'improvviso. Rimase ad osservarlo da una certa distanza e con la coda dell'occhio ecco che lo vide rubare da una bancarella della frutta.

Stava per ripetersi l'avventura del giorno precedente e Ignazio iniziò a prepararsi mentalmente, quella volta non voleva farsi scappare nulla.

" _Vieni qua disgraziato!"._

Come il mercante urlò Piero si diede subito alla fuga e le guardie non tardarono ad arrivare. Okay, non era quello che Ignazio si aspettava ma si preparò lo stesso all'azione.

Piero si avvicinava sempre di più a lui e prima che i servitori notassero il ladro il principe afferrò il giovane per la mano, quasi strattonandolo, per poi infilarsi in un vicolo per nascondersi.

" _Dove è quel disgraziato?"._

" _Se ti prendiamo.."._

Da lontano potevano sentire le guardie molto arrabbiate. Il principe fece segno a Piero di stare zitto fino a quando non fu sicuro di non sentire più i suoi servitori; e una volta da soli Ignazio lasciò un sospiro di sollievo.

" _Che maniere!"_ il giovane ladruncolo disse irritato mentre si liberava dalla stretta _"Mi hai fatto male! Volevi per caso strapparmi il braccio?"._

Il principe mormorò un 'scusami'. _"Però dovresti ringraziarmi. Senza il mio aiuto le guardie ti avrebbero acciuffato questa volta"._

Piero si ripulì e si mise a posto i vestiti.

" _Scusa... hai ragione, forse"_ si scusò con un'espressione di rammarico; in effetti se non fosse stato per quello sconosciuto a quell'ora poteva essere in cella.

Rimasero così in silenzio, entrambi non sapendo cosa dire, ed Ignazio ne approfittò per osservare da cima a fondo quel ragazzo e gli fece pena a guardarlo ridotto in quello stato, con quei vestiti logori e il corpo magro e non curato.... e lo guardò triste.

" _Perché?"._

Piero si girò a guardare lo sconosciuto davanti a sé.

" _Perché rubi?"_ gli chiese e il giovane rimase allibito.

" _Per sopravvivere naturalmente"_ disse con rammarico e poi fece per allontanarsi quando Ignazio lo fermò di nuovo afferrandolo ancora per il polso.

" _Che vuoi di nuovo?"_ Piero era veramente alterato in quel momento.

" _Dimmi come ti chiami"._

" _Non è importante, a nessuno importa di un poveraccio come me"._

" _A me sì!"_ il principe disse d'impulso _"a me importa invece"._

Il poveretto lo guardò incredulo, non ci credeva; perché uno come lui voleva a che fare con un miserabile come lui?

" _Piero, mi chiamo Piero"._

" _Io Ignazio"_ gli sorrise e poi il giovane ladruncolo si incamminò fuori dal vicoletto... ma giusto prima di sbucare sulla strada principale si voltò indietro a guardare lo sconosciuto.

" _Perché mi hai aiutato?"._

" _Perché mi sembrava giusto farlo"_ gli sorrise e Piero a sentire quel ragazzo si sentì il cuore sussultare nel petto.

" _G-Grazie comunque"_ balbettò e poi uscì.

" _Potremo mai rivederci?"_ Ignazio gli chiese istintivamente prima di vedere il giovane allontanarsi.

" _Non so"_ Piero rispose.

Il ragazzo non voleva instaurare rapporti con nessuno, anzi, non l'aveva mai fatto e sinceramente non ne aveva alcuna intenzione perché chi mai voleva essere amico suo, amico di un poveraccio? Lui sarebbe stato un peso, tutti si sarebbero stancati di lui... ma c'era qualcosa di strano, quello sconosciuto proprio insisteva con lui; c'era qualcosa di strano in lui ma non capiva cosa.

" _Ciao Ignazio e grazie ancora"._

E dopo essersi salutati entrambi i ragazzi presero strade diverse.


	3. Chapter 3

Il principe rimase a guardare Piero uscire dal vicoletto per allontanarsi e appena il giovane ladruncolo svoltò l'angolo Ignazio sospirò; sospirò mentre un sorriso si formò in viso come guardava in direzione del mercato.

" _Piero"_ disse sognante e poi si poggiò una mano sul petto e sentì il cuore battere forte fino a quasi scoppiargli.

" _Io... Io devo vederlo di nuovo"._

E detto questo si coprì.

" _Ma vestito così non posso. Devo trovarmi dei vestiti più consoni"._ In effetti come pensava di potersi avvicinare al ragazzo vestito in modo regale? Sicuramente lo avrebbe allontanato se lo riconosceva, quindi doveva camuffarsi come un giovane qualsiasi. Infilò le mani nelle tasche e vide che aveva delle monete con sé.

" _Questa sera torneò da lui"_ disse ad alta voce _"ma ora devo andare a fare compere"_.

Così stringendo le monete in mano ritornò sulla strada principale e rimase ancora un po' a gironzolare al mercato giusto il tempo per comprarsi gli indumenti per poi tornare al palazzo.

E come tornò a casa...

" _Ignazio!"_. Il padre e sultano Vito lo chiamò. Sembrava molto arrabbiato il sovrano e lo era di certo da come era entrato nella stanza del figlio irrompendo. _"Dove sei stato? È tutta la mattina che ti cerco!"._

Ignazio nascose furtivamente le prove che era uscito al mercato e mentì. E una volta che il sovrano uscì dalla sua camera il principe si gettò sul letto.. e per tutto il tempo rimase a pensare a Piero. Certo che Ignazio aveva proprio preso una bella sbandata per quel giovanotto! Che cosa gli aveva preso proprio non lo sapeva. Di solito un principe dovrebbe interessarsi in quel modo di una principessa, ma lui no, lui era troppo preso con Piero. Che cosa mai poteva avere un poveraccio di più di una principessa? Beh, questo lo poteva sapere solo Ignazio.

Intanto la giornata stava per concludersi come il principe vide dalla finestra il cielo tingersi di rosso e il sole tramontare scattò dal letto e si cambiò... per poi sgattaiolare ancora fuori dal palazzo.

E come si trovò nelle vie di Agrabah subito si incamminò in direzione del luogo dove aveva visto Piero. Non ci impiegò molto a ritrovare quel vicolo, dopotutto il principe iniziava ad orientarsi nella città e quando lo riconobbe entrò e salì le scale.

" _Permesso"_ disse a bassa voce come entrò nella casa diroccata. _"C'è nessuno?"_.

No, a quanto pare non c'era nessuno e così ne approfittò per guardarsi attorno.

Era proprio in rovina quel posto, non c'era nulla che non era nuovo. Altro che palazzo e la vita lussuosa che aveva lui! E a vedere tutto ciò gli si strinse il cuore per tutta quella povertà che lo circondava. E poi si avvicinò a quel cornicione e scostando la tenda eccola lì, casa sua, di fronte ai suoi occhi.

" _Chi sei tu? Che ci fai tu qui?"._

Una voce lo fece trasalire e come Ignazio si girò si trovò davanti a lui un Piero che lo guardava confuso e un po' arrabbiato.

" _P-Piero"_ era ancora un po' spaventato _"ciao"._

" _Che ci fai qui? E come fai a sapere che vivo qui?"._

Il principe rimase in silenzio e si sentì triste all'improvviso. Perché Piero gli stava parlando in quel modo un po' alterato? Non era nemmeno un po' felice di vederlo? Si abbatté.

" _Scusami me ne vado"_ si scusò rammaricato ma venne fermato da Piero che lo prese istintivamente per il polso.

Si guardarono.

" _No. Resta"_ il giovane ladruncolo gli disse _"è solo che mi hai colto di sorpresa. Non ricevo visite tutto qui"._

E poi si sedette sul cornicione accanto a Ignazio.

" _Stupendo il palazzo eh?"_ Piero sospirò come notò l'amico guardare quello spettacolo.

" _Oh.. sì"_ Ignazio non sembrava tanto entusiasta.

" _Quanto darei per vivere lì, avere servitori e camerieri...."._

" _Oh sì e avere gente che ti dice come ti devi comportare, cosa fare"_ il principe lo interruppe.

" _Però è sempre meglio di vivere qui in questo tugurio e rubare con le guardie sempre addosso"._

" _Non puoi nemmeno scegliere una cosa da solo"_ sospirò rammaricato Ignazio.

" _... è come vivere in una gabbia"._

Entrambi i ragazzi si guardarono come realizzarono di aver parlato all'unisono; e come incrociò lo sguardo con il principe Piero sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e le guance diventare rosse... e la stessa cosa successe ad Ignazio. Rimasero in silenzio e i ragazzi continuarono a perdersi negli occhi dell'altro fino a quando Ignazio non riuscì a sopportare il suo cuore battere forte in presenza di Piero; a quel punto si alzò e si diresse verso l'ingresso per prendere la strada di ritorno per casa.

" _Grazie"_ lo ringraziò il giovane _"grazie Ignazio per la compagnia"._

Il principe arrossì tutto d'un tratto e gli sorrise e Piero contraccambiò il gesto mentre imbarazzato si scompigliò un po' i capelli.

" _Mi puoi trovare qui... se vuoi vedermi ancora"_ aggiunse prima che l'amico uscisse da casa sua.

" _Certo"._

E come si diedero entrambi la buona notte Ignazio tornò a palazzo con il cuore che gli batteva a mille e con un sorriso bello stampato in viso.


	4. Chapter 4

Il sole splendeva più che mai su Agrabah e Ignazio se ne stava a palazzo.

Strano vero? Ammettetelo, vi aspettavate di trovarlo già nelle vie della città fra le bancherelle a farsi strada a grandi bracciate fra la gente.

Invece no, quella mattina il principe aveva deciso di rimanere a casa per stare tranquillo e godersi la vita da palazzo.. beh, godersi era una grande parola oramai. Avendo conosciuto la povertà che lo circondava predominando sui suoi abitanti che diritto aveva lui di crogiolarsi in tutta quella ricchezza dimenticando tutto? Certamente non Ignazio, magari altri principi, ma lui no; Ignazio non era il tipo che non si preoccupava degli altri soprattutto se quelli erano gli abitanti della sua città. Aveva a cuore il suo popolo e sapendo ormai dello stato in cui la sua gente viveva non poteva girare loro le spalle. A poco a poco il principe iniziava a provare vergogna del suo stato reale e al vedere tutto quello che aveva si sentiva uno schifo.

 _< < che senso ha? >>_ sospirò il principe che si fermò davanti al suo alloggio osservando le maestose fontane dove si abbeveravano uccelli di ogni tipo _< < che senso ha tutta questa ricchezza quando il popolo soffre in povertà? >>._

Sospirò rattristato e poi si allontanò da quel posto, non sopportava vedere tutto quello sfarzo.

Camminò, passeggiando su e giù per il giardino all'ingresso del palazzo, per poi sedersi sull'orlo della fontana dove rimase con i suoi pensieri fino a quando i suoi due più fedeli amici lo raggiunsero.

" _Kala! Raj!"_ Ignazio li coccolò quando i suoi due animali raggiunsero il loro padrone e si misero ai suoi piedi; Kala e Raj erano rispettivamente un giaguaro femmina e una pantera, suoi fedeli compagni sin da quando era piccolo.

Ignazio si mise ad accarezzarli per poi lasciarli andare in giro e come si trovò di nuovo solo il ragazzo volse lo sguardo verso l'alto e oltre la muraglia che circondava il palazzo.

 _< < Piero >>_ pensò e come quel ladruncolo gli passò per la mente gli si formò in viso un bel sorriso mentre il cuore gli sussultò. Il principe si mise una mano sul petto per sentire meglio i suoi battiti che veramente erano accelerati.

 _< < Piero... chissà cosa starà facendo adesso >>_. Pensò che in quell'istante quel giovanotto molto probabilmente se la stava svignando con un'altra sua cattura del giorno sempre con le guardie alle calcagna... e si mise a ridacchiare.

 _< < che mi prende? >>_ scrollò la testa _< < non faccio altro che pensare a lui e ogni volta il mio cuore batte forte. Non nego di provare qualcosa... ma che cosa provo? >>_.

Il principe si mise le mani nei capelli e rimase a pensare fino a quando...

" _Ignazio!"._

Suo padre lo chiamò come entrò nel giardino molto felice in viso tenendo in mano qualcosa.

" _Ignazio"_.

Il ragazzo scattò come prese uno spavento quando il sovrano gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

" _Che c'è padre?"_ gli chiese il giovane.

" _Come che c'è figliolo? Vai a vestirti su!"._

" _Ma... per cosa? Che è successo?"_ il principe lo guardò confuso.

" _Una lettera"_ gli mostrò il padre " _e non una lettera qualsiasi! È un invito da parte dei genitori della principessa Tamara affinché tu vada a conoscere loro figlia"._

" _C-Come scusa?"_ Ignazio era incapace di pensare in quel momento _"C-Che significa tutto questo?"._

" _Matrimonio, figlio mio, tu ti sposerai con la principessa"_ disse il sultano tutto estasiato... ma il giovane non lo era affatto.

" _No!"_ urlò come d'impulso il principe togliendo la mano del padre dalla sua spalla e indietreggiò. _"Io non ci andrò"._

" _Come osi disobbedirmi? Io sono tuo padre e tu farai quello che dico"_ il re era arrabbiato e molto ed in preda alla rabbia schiaffeggiò il figlio _"...almeno fino a quando diventerai sultano come me!"._

" _E se io non volessi andare?"._

" _Tu ci andrai invece! Tu sei il principe e ci andrai!"._

" _E invece no!"_ Ignazio si alterò molto _"Non voglio sposarmi con qualcuno che nemmeno conosco e amo"._

" _Ma tu sei il principe e non puoi innamorarti! Tu ti sposerai con la principessa punto e basta! I reali si uniscono solo ed esclusivamente con altri reali; è la legge e la legge non si cambia"_ ribatté il sultano.

" _Al diavolo la legge!"_ imprecò Ignazio ma come inveì ecco un altro schiaffo da parte del padre e quello fu più forte di quello prima.

" _Tu ci andrai Ignazio e senza fare storie. È stato tutto programmato per il matrimonio e tu adesso andrai a prepararti per vedere la principessa!"._

" _C-Come hai potuto?! Come hai potuto organizzare la mia vita senza nemmeno consultarmi?!"_ il principe uscì di senno per la rabbia _"È della mia vita che parliamo e decido io chi amare e con chi sposarmi! Hai pianificato tutto per me sin da quando sono bambino ora basta... tu non avrai il controllo pure sulla mia vita sentimentale"._

" _Io non mi sposerò mai con lei!"_ si sfogò un ultima volta prima di scappare via correndo nel suo alloggio.

E una volta sbattuta la porta della camera lo sguardo di Ignazio cadde sull'anello reale e in preda alla rabbia se lo tolse e lo gettò a terra.

" _Ne ho abbastanza!"_ urlò. Non ne poteva più, non ne poteva più di essere il figlio del sultano ed eseguire gli ordini del padre... si sentiva come uno dei suoi servitori e dal re, suo padre, veniva trattato come tale. Si sentiva come un qualcuno che non aveva scelta e non poteva scegliere nulla della sua vita così, preso dalla rabbia, si cambiò per poi fuggire via da quello che ora chiamava prigione e non più casa.

E corse, corse fra le vie della città noncurante della gente che lo guardava, con le lacrime che gli scendevano sul viso fino a quando si imbucò in un vicoletto e lì si accasciò a terra; e come si portò le gambe verso il petto con la schiena contro il muro si lasciò andare in un pianto liberatorio fino a quando una mano sulla spalla lo fece trasalire.

Si asciugò come poté le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso e come alzò lo sguardo vide Piero davanti a sé che lo guardava preoccupato.

" _I-Ignazio? Che ci fai qui? Che cosa ti è successo amico?"_ lo bombardò di domande ma non fece sentire meglio il povero ragazzo che era ancora in lacrime. In questo modo Piero si abbassò al suo livello per poterlo guardare meglio; notò che aveva gli occhi rossi a forza di piangere ma il perché stesse piangendo non lo sapeva.

" _Posso aiutarti in qualche modo? Magari se mi dici qualcosa...."_ ma come gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla Ignazio perse di nuovo il controllo.

" _Tanto non capiresti! Cosa vuoi capire tu che sei un poveraccio?"_ il principe arrabbiato gli urlò in faccia con gli occhi lacrimanti _"Vattene via!"_.

Piero si sentì ferito da quelle parole come se all'improvviso mille lance lo avessero trafitto dritto nel petto e si allontanò amareggiato e con un'espressione molto triste in faccia.

Però neanche un momento dopo Ignazio alzò lo sguardo di nuovo sperando di vedere ancora Piero ma nulla; aveva impiegato troppo per riprendersi che il giovane ladruncolo non c'era più.

" _P-Piero? Piero!"_ lo chiamò ad alta voce appena si rese conto della grande cavolata che aveva fatto.

" _Piero! Aspetta!"_ iniziò a correre fra le vie di Agrabah.

" _Aspettami per favore! Piero!"_ continuò a chiamarlo mentre con lo sguardo lo cercava dappertutto... e poi come lo vide lo fermò per il polso.

Piero gli urlò con le lacrime agli occhi. Dopotutto come non poteva sentirsi uno schifo dopo che l'unico tuo amico ti rinfaccia di essere un poveraccio?

" _S-Scusami Piero scusami davvero. I-Io non volevo, non avevo alcuna intenzione di ferirti"_ ad Ignazio tornarono le lacrime agli occhi e stranamente davanti al ladruncolo non si vergognò del suo stato pietoso. _"sei forse l'unico che mi può aiutare... ti prego aiutami"_.

Piero lo guardò e conciato in quella situazione gli fece pena, era la prima volta che lo vedeva in quello stato ma in cuor suo si promise che quella fosse stata la prima ed unica volta che lo vedeva così... perché gli si spezzava il cuore a quella vista.

" _Come posso aiutarti?"_ gli chiese dopo essersi asciugato le lacrime.

" _P-Posso passare la notte da te?"._

Piero annuì e poi fece strada per casa sua.

Come poteva lasciare il suo amico in quello stato? Piero non poteva o meglio proprio non ci riusciva affatto.


	5. Chapter 5

Arrivarono a casa di Piero.

I due ragazzi erano entrambi in silenzio, non avevano proferito alcuna parola sulla via di ritorno mentre camminavano uno affianco all'altro... ma di certo nelle loro menti non mancavano i pensieri.

Ed una volta dentro Ignazio andò subito a sedersi sul cornicione della finestra e vedendo sullo sfondo il palazzo sospirò ma a quella vista cominciò a sentire una tale nausea che si alzò immediatamente dopo ed in preda alla rabbia afferrò la tenda e coprì la visuale.

Poi si mise a terra e si rannicchiò su sé stesso mentre si appoggiò con la schiena al muro.

Piero si impietosì a vedere l'amico in quello stato e così gli si avvicinò. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e come il principe alzò gli occhi gli sorrise per rassicurarlo. Non sapeva cosa fare, d'altronde il giovane ladruncolo non aveva mai avuto amici o persone care e quindi non sapeva come comportarsi e cosa fare per confortare qualcuno.. ma doveva farlo, sentiva il bisogno di rincuorare l'amico.

Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita Piero non provava pena e compassione per sé stesso, bensì per qualcun altro.

" _Che cosa ti è successo Ignazio?"_.

Il principe si asciugò le ultime lacrime che gli scendevano in viso.

" _Anche se te lo spiegassi non capiresti"_ disse con rammarico.

" _Provaci lo stesso"_. Piero si sedette lì con lui e così l'amico riprese a parlargli.

" _Sono scappato di casa e non intendo tornarci"._

Il ladruncolo lo guardò incredulo.

" _Perché?"._

" _A mia insaputa mio padre ha organizzato il mio matrimonio. Ma ti rendi conto Piero? Vuole obbligarmi a sposarmi con qualcuno che nemmeno conosco e nemmeno amo!"_ il principe si sfogò e poi guardò negli occhi il ragazzo ed entrambi rimasero in silenzio.

" _Non gli basta comandarmi e dirmi che cosa devo fare, no!"_ Ignazio tutto d'un tratto scattò in piedi e adirato si mise a camminare su e giù dimenticandosi della presenza di Piero. _"No! Vuole pure comandare il mio cuore!"._

E come si fermò si trovò davanti l'amico ed il suo cuore gli sussultò in petto e rimase a guardarlo con occhi sognanti.

" _Io non la amo, neanche la conosco! Io sento che il mio cuore appartiene ad un'altra persona Piero ma ecco... non è come me, mio padre non approverebbe"._

Ignazio stava parlando indirettamente di lui, aveva capito che provava qualcosa per quel giovanotto comune ma la sua povertà non lo fermava ad amarlo; anzi lo spronava ancora di più. Non gli interessava le ricchezze, quelle il principe le aveva già in abbondanza, quello che voleva era avere il cuore ricco di emozioni... e grazie a Piero lo era, il suo cuore era stracolmo di amore, ed Ignazio non avrebbe rinunciato così facilmente a quel sentimento... a lui, Piero, che aveva colmato quel vuoto e buio nel suo animo rendendolo felice e completandolo.

" _Io tengo moltissimo a questa persona e non voglio perderla. So che è una follia amare qualcuno che non sa praticamente nulla di te ma... ma non mi interessa. Quello che conta non sono i sentimenti che si provano per una persona e che quella ti fa provare?"._

Ignazio era proprio combattuto.

" _Come dovrei comportarmi? Che cosa faresti al posto mio?"._

Piero non seppe rispondere a quella domanda e si limitò a sgranare gli occhi.

Lui non si faceva e non si era mai fatto problemi del genere, aveva ben altro di cui preoccuparsi e di certo non era l'amore. Addirittura neanche sapeva cosa era l'amore e come ci si sentiva da innamorati... d'altronde chi si sarebbe mai innamorato di uno come lui, un povero straccione? Perché innamorarsi dunque? Tanto meglio starsene da soli, la sua vita era già complicata di suo e non gli serviva l'amore per rovinarla ancora di più sapendo che nessuno lo avrebbe mai ricambiato.

Piero era destinato a vivere da solo senza avere qualcuno al suo fianco e senza persone care e il ragazzo pensando a ciò si incupì.

" _Ecco... io... io non so"_ balbettò mentre le sue guance iniziavano a tingersi di rosso. Ma come mai? Che gli stava prendendo così all'improvviso? Semplice, il volto di Ignazio era a solo pochi centimetri dal suo e inconsapevolmente il ladruncolo si ritrovò a guardarlo nei suoi occhi castani... e stranamente li trovò belli e come si sentì scrutato a sua volta un brivido percorse lungo la schiena; ed entrambi rimasero in silenzio, un silenzio inquietante dove si poteva percepire tensione fra i due ragazzi.

Il cuore di Piero cominciò a battergli forte in petto.

Non poteva negare che Ignazio fosse bello, a dire la verità molto attraente e in quel momento si sentì come una ragazzina in difficoltà in presenza del suo amato... e lui, be', lo era. Si era reso conto che quel ragazzo aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore in qualche modo e senza spiegazione alcuna ma ancora non sapeva definire i suoi sentimenti.

" _Piero?"._

Il principe lo richiamò alla realtà e sventolandogli la mano davanti al viso Piero si svegliò come da un sogno.

" _Be', non so molto dell'amore ma credo che una persona debba stare con chi veramente ama per essere felice... deve seguire quello che gli dice il cuore"._

Ignazio si sentì un po' sollevato e gli sorrise... e il suo sorriso spontaneo e naturale colpì il ladruncolo dritto nel cuore facendolo arrossire.

" _Piero?"._

Lo chiamò quando si sedette sul cornicione e il ragazzo si girò a guardarlo e si unì a lui.

" _Tu... ti sei mai innamorato? Tu ami qualcuno in questo momento?"._

Piero congelò a quella domanda, spalancò gli occhi e il suo cuore prese a battere a mille. Che diamine gli era saltato in mente ad Ignazio? Che diavolo di quesito era? Si spaventò... ma come mai spaventarsi se non si era innamorati o se non si provava qualcosa, proprio non lo capiva. Si agitò per nessun motivo o magari iniziava a rendersi conto che qualcosa nel suo cuore iniziava a nascere.

" _N-no"_ balbettò per poi sussurrare a bassa voce per non farsi sentire dall'amico _"non fino adesso almeno credo"._

Si girarono l'uno verso l'altro.

" _Io... io credo di sì"_ il principe gli confessò di punto in bianco come lo guardò dritto negli occhi. _"Sai perché? Perché quella persona non fa altro che essere nei miei pensieri e mi fa battere forte il cuore. Lei mi fa provare sentimenti che non ho mai provato finora ma che non riesco a rinunciare e che io voglio solo provare con lei condividendoli con lei soltanto"._

Ignazio stava proprio sognando ad occhi aperti e Piero stette in silenzio ad ascoltarlo per poi rimanere scioccato alle parole che erano uscite dalla bocca dell'amico.

Anche lui provava le stesse cose... che magari lui si era innamorato senza nemmeno accorgersene? Come poteva essere? Soprattutto con un ragazzo, con Ignazio! Eh sì, Piero iniziò a rendersi conto che lui si sentiva strano, un'altra persona, quando era con l'amico e quando pensava a lui.

No, non poteva crederci anzi non voleva affatto crederci; stava fantasticando tutto qui, pensò, e il giovane scosse la testa.

" _Io"_ si schiarì la voce _"è meglio andare a dormire adesso"._

" _Hai ragione"_ Ignazio gli sorrise e così entrambi si distesero a terra e si accomodarono alla meglio sul pavimento duro. Altro che il letto lussuoso, enorme e comodo nel suo palazzo!

" _Buona notte Piero"_ mormorò il principe mentre si addormentò.

Piero si voltò verso di lui e rimase in silenzio a guardarlo sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni e quando fu sicuro che l'amico stesse dormendo anche lui iniziò a chiudere gli occhi.

" _Buona notte"_ sussurrò a vuoto e poi si addormentò.

Il sole sorse e come i primi raggi del sole penetrarono fra le fessure della tenda e andarono quasi ad accecargli la vista il giovane ladruncolo si svegliò ma prima di alzarsi in piedi volse lo sguardo verso Ignazio che dormiva ancora beato.

Sorrise a vederlo in quello stato; mai si sarebbe aspettato di vederlo in quel modo, accoccolato e addormentato, ma non gli dispiaceva affatto vederlo così anzi rimase un attimo a guardarlo.

Come riusciva a dormire così bene sul pavimento freddo e duro solo lui poteva farcela, Piero in tutto quel tempo doveva ancora abituarcisi.

_< < Doveva proprio essere distrutto per crollare così nel sonno >>_ pensò e poi gli sistemò la coperta per coprirlo meglio... e come si ritrovò a guardare il suo viso addormentato si sentì le guance diventare rosse e il suo cuore si agitò.

Spostò lo sguardo che cadde sulla mano dell'amico che non era coperta ed istintivamente avvicinò la sua mano a quella di Ignazio ma neanche il tempo di sfiorarne il dorso che si fermò.

_< < Che diamine sto facendo? >>_ si domandò e ritirò subito le dita. Non sapeva spiegarsi quella voglia inaspettata di toccargli la mano e di prenderla nella sua ma scelse di lasciarlo dormire in pace e decise di andare a prendere qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti.

" _Inizia una nuova giornata"_ sospirò e dopo aver rivolto un ultimo sorriso all'amico sull'uscio di casa si diresse e si inoltrò nel mercato.

Ma come entrò in strada capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava; aveva la sensazione che stava succedendo qualcosa notando la gente guardarsi attorno confusa non prestando attenzione alle bancarelle.

Se doveva rubacchiare qualcosa poteva approfittare di quel momento ma non lo fece, era curioso e così si avvicinò... per notare le guardie che stavano controllando in ogni angolo, persino nelle case, alla ricerca forse di qualcosa o qualcuno fino a quando...

" _Andate da quella e trovate il principe!"_ uno di loro gridò _"Dovete trovare il principe!"._

A sentire ciò il ragazzo si stupì.

Il principe? Aveva sentito bene? Il principe non c'era più e lo stavano cercando? Non era problema suo pensò Piero ma non sapeva come mai iniziò a pensare ad Ignazio.

Scosse la testa per liberarsi da quei pensieri; se l'amico gli avesse voluto dire qualcosa glielo avrebbe detto la sera prima... soprattutto se era un principe ma non l'aveva fatto.

Smise così di pensarci come lo stomaco lo riportò alla realtà reclamando cibo e così si allontanò per approfittare per prendersi qualcosa dalla bancarella.

Afferrò due mele e poi si incamminò via perso nei suoi pensieri quando...

" _Tu!"_ qualcuno attirò la sua attenzione. _"Ti ho preso ladruncolo!"._

Era una guardia e Piero spaventandosi iniziò a correre via.

" _Stavolta ti prendo furfante!"_.

Continuò a correre Piero mentre veniva rincorso ora da più di una guardia e non si accorse che stava percorrendo la strada verso casa e quando se ne rese conto era ormai tardi; era ormai entrato nel vicoletto sotto le scale che lo portavano dove viveva.... e non c'era via di scampo. All'entrata della stradina c'erano le guardie e lo stavano circondando avvicinandosi sempre di più alla loro preda con le spade sguainate.

L'unica via da prendere erano le scale e scappare via dalla finestra di casa.... con la speranza che Ignazio se ne fosse già andato via. Non se lo sarebbe perdonato se veniva preso anche lui solo perché si trovava nel posto sbagliato e nel momento sbagliato, lui non aveva fatto nulla.

Ma come si rifugiò in casa Piero lo intravide ed Ignazio lo guardò preoccupato.

" _Prendetelo!"._

E come irruppero le guardie il principe si spaventò. Erano lì per il suo amico... o per lui? I suoi sudditi circondarono e misero alle strette il ladruncolo.

" _Ah! Ti abbiamo in pugno ormai!"_ esultarono come gli misero le manette e lo presero per le braccia per trascinarlo via.

" _Fermi!"_ urlò il principe attirando l'attenzione su di sé. _"Lasciatelo stare!"._

" _Noi non prendiamo ordini da.."_ le guardie dissero ma si interruppero quando riconobbero il giovane.

" _P-principe Ignazio?"._

Rimasero increduli per un momento alla vista che avevano di fronte per poi...

" _Il principe! Prendetelo e portatelo dal re!"._

Ed ecco che altre guardie afferrarono Ignazio che si stupì a quella reazione da parte dei suoi soldati.

" _Che cosa fate?"_ era incredulo _"Che cosa mi ammanettate a fare? Io sono il principe! Lasciatemi!"._

" _Noi eseguiamo gli ordini di vostro padre. Dobbiamo riportarvi a palazzo anche con la forza"_ il capo delle guardie prese la parola.

E intanto Piero guardava allibito. Non ci credeva... il principe, il principe era Ignazio e lui se ne era invaghito.

Peggio era che il suo "amico", se così ancora poteva definirlo, non gli aveva detto nulla; gli aveva mentito per tutto quel tempo e si sentì il cuore infrangersi al tradimento dell'unico amico che aveva.

_< < stupido >>_ disse fra sé e sé mentre veniva portato via _< < sono stato uno stupido... ancora una volta a fidarmi delle persone. Come ho fatto? Perché questa volta sentivo di potermi fidarmi di lui? Sono stato uno stupido e basta >>._

Il volto del giovane si incupì e il ragazzo era talmente preso nei suoi pensieri che non sentì venir chiamato fino a quando il suo nome venne urlato.

" _Piero!"_.

Ignazio continuava a chiamarlo mentre le lacrime iniziavano a rigargli le guance alla vista del suo amato venir portato via sapendo già che quello che lo aspettava non era di certo una bella fine.

_"Per quanto riguarda questo pezzente sbattetelo in cella. Avrà i giorni contati lì dentro"._

Il capo delle guardie ordinò.

" _No! Lasciatelo andare! Lasciatemi andare! Io sono il principe!"_.

Era in preda all'ira Ignazio ma i suoi sudditi proprio non lo ascoltavano.

" _Piero perdonami, perdonami davvero. Io..."_ cercò di scusarsi mentre entrambi venivano scortati.

" _Lasciami"_ lo interruppe Piero con voce fredda e con le lacrime che iniziavano a scendergli in viso. _"Non mi parlare. Io mi fidavo di te, eri mio amico..."_ la voce gli si strozzò in gola _"...ma mi hai mentito, mi hai deluso"._

Ignazio sentì il cuore smettere di battere a sentire quelle parole e gli sembrò che il mondo gli fosse appena caduto addosso.

E chinando la testa entrambi ripresero a camminare, il principe sentendosi un totale schifo mentre Piero con un'espressione in viso tipico di qualcuno che stava per andare al patibolo.


	6. Chapter 6

In silenzio e con la testa chinata verso il basso i due giovani camminarono l'uno a fianco dell'altro fino ad arrivare alla muraglia che circondava il palazzo. E lì, giusto prima di essere scortato dentro, Ignazio rivolse lo sguardo verso l'amico un'ultima volta per poi vederlo andar via con le guardie.

" _Cammina"_.

E come i cancelli si aprirono il principe eseguì l'ordine senza fiatare.

Fu condotto nella sala del trono e come le guardie chiusero le porte dietro la schiena del giovane nell'aula regnò il silenzio più assoluto... ed Ignazio non si sentì a suo agio anche per via del padre che dal trono lo fissava arrabbiato e sentendo i suoi occhi addosso cominciò a spaventarsi e tenne la testa bassa. Almeno fino a quando vide l'ombra del padre su di sé e come alzò lo sguardo il sultano gli diede uno schiaffo.

" _Come ti sei permesso?!"._

Ignazio non aprì bocca era ancora sconcertato dal ceffone ricevuto.

" _Scommetto che non è la prima volta che vai in città... e forse quel ladro c'entra qualcosa!"._

Il principe sgranò gli occhi al sentire il padre nominare Piero in quel modo davanti a lui e ancora una volta rimase in silenzio. Che doveva dirgli se lo aveva già scoperto? Oltremodo non era nell'umore di rivolgere parola a nessuno per come si sentiva ancora umiliato per come le guardie si erano comportate con lui.

E scostò lo sguardo e lo diresse verso il balcone.

" _Guardami quando ti parlo Ignazio!"._ Trasalì come il re gli urlò innervosito. _"e rispondimi. Non fare queste scene che mi fai solo venire ancora di più il nervoso!"._

" _Non ho nulla da dirti"_ il giovane infine aprì bocca solo per rivolgersi in modo freddo al padre. _"Non ho nulla da dirti perché non ho fatto nulla di male; e sì, non è la prima volta che vado in città. Che male c'è? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato per caso? Noi ce ne stiamo qui crogiolati nella ricchezza ed ignoriamo il popolo che vive nella miseria... e tu invece di preoccuparti di loro preferisci preoccuparti di me e di mandarmi a sposare qualcuno che nemmeno amo e conosco!"._

Iniziò ad arrabbiarsi anche il principe in quel momento e non mancò molto che il loro discorso divenne un confronto molto acceso.

" _Come ti permetti di rivolgerti in questa maniera a tuo padre?"_ il sultano si inviperì a quel comportamento del figlio che non gli andava affatto a genio. _"Sei un maleducato, un irrispettoso!"._

Chiamò poi dentro le guardie ordinando a loro di prendere il principe.

" _Non ti riconosco più figlio mio, ti stai comportando come un bambino e adesso io ti tratterò come tale!"_.

" _E tu invece sei un egoista!"_ Ignazio li rispose subito dopo alzando la voce da quanto era irritato.

" _Mi deludi così figlio mio. Non mi ascolti e fai quello che ti pare sgattaiolando fuori ed immischiandoti con la gente... facendo addirittura 'amicizia' con quel scapestrato!"_.

A ciò Ignazio si arrabbiò e non poco.

" _Non ti permetto di parlare in quel modo di di Piero! Lui è mio amico!"._

" _È talmente tuo amico che lo hai offerto su un piatto d'argento alle guardie.... condannandolo alla prigione e alla morte! Proprio un bell'amico sei stato con lui eh?"_ il re gli rinfacciò e a ciò il principe sbiancò.

Non voleva crederci, non voleva credere che suo padre lo avrebbe fatto giustiziare in quel modo il suo amico, il ragazzo che gli piaceva.

" _Cos... cosa? Cosa vuoi fare??"._

" _Quel ladruncolo da quattro soldi avrà la fine che merita... ha i giorni contati in quella cella, se non ore"_ dichiarò il sultano mentre si sedeva sul suo trono _"che ti piaccia o no Ignazio farò giustiziare il tuo amico"._

" _Noooo!!"_ gridò il giovane mentre le guardie iniziarono a portarlo via _"Non te lo permetterò! Non ti lascerò fare una cosa del genere! Giustizialo ed io non ti riconoscerò più come mio padre!"._

La voce di Ignazio rimbombava nei corridoi del palazzo per poi smorzarsi una volta che si trovò in camera dopo che la porta si chiuse dietro di lui.

E una volta sicuro di essere da solo si sfogò con un urlo.

Era furioso con il padre, con le guardie, con tutti e quella sua rabbia lo stava divorando dentro. Voleva scaricarsi da tutta quella collera e così preso dall'ira iniziò a rovesciare tutto quello che vedeva in camera: gioiello, ornamenti, tutto proprio tutto... tutta quella ricchezza gli faceva ribrezzo ormai.

E una volta che la stanza diventò un completo disastro con tutto sparso sul pavimento Ignazio come si fermò si ritrovò davanti allo specchio e rimase a guardare la sua immagine, lui in pompa magna con i vestiti da principe e gioielli addosso.

Non ce la faceva proprio a guardarsi, si faceva così schifo in quello stato che sferrò un pugno così forte sul vetro che volarono frammenti in giro e le sue nocche iniziarono a sanguinare. Poi si fermò e dandosi una calmata, se così si può definire, si accasciò a terra e lì si lasciò andare in un pianto liberatorio.

" _Mi fa schifo, mi fa schifo tutto... io mi faccio schifo!!"_ disse singhiozzando _"mi fa schifo essere il principe! È un fardello così pesante. Io non ce la faccio, non ce la faccio più!"._

Il ragazzo era proprio distrutto e sì, essere il principe ultimamente gli pesava tantissimo e lo disgustava. Una volta non si faceva così tanti problemi ma da quel fortuito scontro con Piero era iniziato a cambiare, quel ragazzo lo aveva fatto cambiare e rivolgendo il pensiero a lui le lacrime presero a scendere copiose.

Aveva paura per lui, aveva paura di perderlo per sempre e questo non lo sopportava; non sopportava il fatto che lo aveva tradito e voleva rimediare ad ogni costo con Piero e riaverlo come amico.

" _Un cretino, un idiota"_ disse fra i pianti e singhiozzi _"come ho potuto nasconderglielo a lui? Come??? Che importa ora.... ormai l'ho perso, ho perso la sua fiducia.. non sono più suo amico"._

Scosse la testa, non voleva abbattersi proprio in quel momento.

" _Non lo perdonerò mai a mio padre, non me lo perdonerò mai se lo lascio proprio in questo momento. Per colpa mia adesso Piero in prigione e verrà giustiziato... devo rimediare per quello che gli ho fatto, lui non si merita tutto questo"._

Cercò di ricomporsi nonostante gli risultava un po' difficile e si asciugò le lacrime prima di sdraiarsi sul letto.

" _Non posso abbandonarlo adesso. Lui è mio amico e devo salvarlo ad ogni costo"._

In quel momento iniziò a rilassarsi e sentendo le palpebre calare si concesse un po' di riposo.

**

Piero intanto si trovava in cella.

Rinchiuderlo in prigione non era abbastanza per le guardie che oltre a buttarlo in gattabuia lo ammanettarono alla parete per essere sicuri che non scappasse; e una volta che la porta si chiuse il silenzio regnò sovrano in quella stanzetta; l'unica cosa che faceva rumore erano i pensieri del giovane.

_< < il principe >>_ continuava a ripetersi Piero _< < Ignazio è il principe... come ha potuto farmi questo e non dirmelo? Che stupido che sono stato, uno stupido e basta. Sono stato uno scemo a fidarmi. Io sono uno straccione e la vita mi ha ripagato in questo modo >>._

" _...Dopotutto chi nasce straccione muore straccione"_ sospirò guardando fuori dalla piccola finestra.

Il sole era ancora alto nel cielo ma non sarebbe mancato molto al tramonto e a pensare a ciò il giovane si sentì un grande rammarico dentro di sé; come il sole anche la sua vita stava per tramontare.

Aveva ancora poco da vivere e quel poco che gli rimaneva lo avrebbe trascorso in solitudine, oltremodo rinchiuso in una cella... e a quel pensiero una lacrima gli scese sulla guancia.


	7. Chapter 7

Ignazio era sdraiato sul letto con lo sguardo perso rivolto verso il soffitto e immagini del litigio con il padre avuto solo un paio di ore fa iniziarono a scorrere nella sua mente.

" _Lo odio"_ furono le uniche parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca con tono freddo mentre il principe si toccò di nuovo la guancia dove era stato schiaffeggiato e il respiro gli tornò affannoso come se stesse per arrabbiarsi ancora ma si placò quasi subito. Che ragione c'era di adirarsi ancora di più contro il padre? Nessuna, ormai il sultano aveva preso la sua decisione di giustiziare Piero e sicuramente l'avrebbe portata a termine e a ciò il volto del principe iniziò ad incupirsi. Se l'amico era in prigione e condannato a morte era perché era stato sorpreso in sua compagnia ed Ignazio si sentiva in colpa.

" _È... è solo colpa mia"_ il ragazzo disse _"se fossi rimasto al mio posto ora Piero non sarebbe in cella e non sarebbe condannato a morte.. invece, invece lo è e ce l'ho mandato io! tutto solo perché mi trovavo a casa sua, solo per questo mio padre ora lo manderà a morte e questo mi fa infuriare! Non posso permettergli di fare quello che vuole, è inammissibile che qualcuno venga punito così... soprattutto Piero. Lui non ha fatto nulla, non è colpa sua è un ladro. Lui è povero e vuole solo sopravvivere."._

Ignazio proprio non riusciva a vedere un senso logico per giustificare il comportamento del padre e proprio questo lo faceva imbestialire; un motivo logico non c'era... suo padre poteva sì punire Piero ma non in quel modo.

" _Non glielo perdonerò mai"._

E poi la sua mente si rivolse a Piero e pensando a lui diventò triste fino al punto di lasciar cadere delle lacrime.

" _No. Non me lo perdonerò mai se lo perdo. È solo colpa mia, mi sento uno schifo nei suoi confronti. Come ho potuto? Come ho potuto fargli una cosa del genere? Io ci tengo a lui... non voglio perderlo per causa mia."._

Sprofondò nel cuscino mentre lo stringeva più stretto di prima e intanto le lacrime non lo lasciavano solo e il principe si sentì il cuore serrarsi nel petto.

" _Non voglio perdere Piero, lui è l'unica persona alla quale mi sono affezionato e non ce la farei a vederlo sparire dalla mia vita. Io... io lo amo, amo solo lui. Nel mio cuore c'è e ci sarà solo lui e per sempre."._

E dopo essersi ricomposto Ignazio si mise poi seduto sul letto e passò le mani fra i capelli.

" _Devo vederlo... devo vedere come sta"._

Si alzò e si specchiò per mettersi a posto e fu in quel momento che notò il dorso della sua mano con le nocche ancora sanguinanti e dopo essersi pulito coprì la ferita con uno straccio.

Volse poi lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra ammirando il sole che stava tramontando per poi farlo tornare d nuovo dentro la stanza dove notò il disordine. Gli sembrò che fosse passato di lì un tornado... quando invece era stato lui a crearlo.

" _Meglio mettere a posto"_ sospirò.

**

Sistemò il candelabro sulla mensola e guardandosi poi attorno Ignazio vide che finalmente tutto era in ordine.

" _Bene"_ disse soddisfatto e poi rivolse gli occhi di nuovo fuori dalla finestra.

Si era fatta notte e la luna brillava piena nel cielo stellato ed il principe rimase affascinato a quel panorama con occhi sognanti fino a quando un pensiero ricorse nella sua mente destandolo e riportandolo alla realtà.

" _Piero!"_ esclamò _"devo vederlo... Forse a quest'ora della notte non c'è nessuno, posso andare tranquillo da lui"._

Ma neanche il tempo di uscire dalla stanza e fare qualche passo che...

" _Mio principe"._

Il giovane trasalì per lo spavento ma come si girò e notò di fronte a sé una guardia tornò tranquillo, se così si poteva definire.

" _Principe?"_ quest'ultima lo richiamò. _"Tutto bene principe? Dove va a quest'ora della notte?"._

" _Un giro"_ rispose di scatto _"Solo un giro qua attorno. Non riuscivo a prendere sonno quindi ho pensato che forse una camminata nel giardino potesse aiutarmi"._

" _Se vuole posso farle compagnia"._ Ma all'invito di quel soldato Ignazio rifiutò con gentilezza e dopo essersi congedato da lui riprese a camminare.

Con sguardo sempre attento alla fine giunse alle prigioni ed entrò con cautela senza farsi notare e come si inoltrò sempre più all'interno il principe si stupì che delle guardie non c'era alcuna traccia. Be', per fortuna oserei dire! Le prigioni erano un luogo sicuro, uno dei più sicuri di tutta Agrabah dopo il palazzo reale, e ben custodito e una volta che qualcuno ci entrava, insomma, ci rimaneva dentro e non riusciva più ad uscirne. Per questo a quell'ora non c'erano le guardie, una volta che le porte si chiudevano non c'era via di scampo per nessuno e quindi la sorveglianza di notte non serviva.

Ignazio si inoltrò e camminò per i corridoi; guardava dentro ogni cella ma non riusciva a vedere Piero, alcune erano vuote o c'era altra gente.

" _Piero"_ sussurrò a bassa voce per paura di venir scoperto _"dove sei Piero?"_.

Continuò ad ispezionare i corridoi e ogni cella fino a quando da una finestrella la luce della luna filtrò attraverso le sbarre per poi illuminare quel luogo buio e l'ombra del principe.

A quel punto Ignazio alzò lo sguardo e lo volse all'interno di quella cella... e lì vide Piero che, ammanettato al muro, stava dormendo.

La luce della luna baciava il suo volto e il giovane rimase a guardare il ladro e si perse ad ammirarlo con uno sguardo fra la tristezza, pena ed amore; tristezza perché vedeva il suo amato tutto solo e rinchiuso, pena perché Piero si trovava lì a causa sua quando invece poteva essere benissimo fuori dal quell'orrendo posto che non si meritava e amore perché, be'... difficile spiegarlo a parole ma si può dire che Ignazio lo guardava amorevolmente con occhi sognanti perché non aveva mai assistito a una scena più bella di quella. Va bene, la luna e le stelle erano molto belle quella sera in particolare ma per il principe la cosa più affascinante era Piero, era vedere colui che amava. Sì il giovane era molto bello con quei capelli neri corti e la barbetta e il fatto che il suo viso addormentato era baciato dalla luce lunare lo rendeva ancora più bello agli occhi di Ignazio che per un istante lo scambiò per un principe, il suo principe addormentato.

Rimase così un momento a guardarlo in adorazione per poi poggiare le mani alle sbarre.

" _P-Piero"_ bisbigliò _"Piero"_.

Questa volta alzò un po' la voce e il ragazzo come sentì il suo nome si svegliò un po' intontito.

" _Piero"._

Il ladro volse lo sguardo all'esterno della prigione e come vide Ignazio ritirò lo sguardo per poi abbassarlo.

" _Piero sono io Ign..."._

" _So chi sei... sei il principe"_ lo interruppe con tono freddo.

" _Per favore lasciami spiegare, io non..."._

" _No! Che hai da spiegarmi ora eh? Non credi che sia troppo tardi per spiegarmi qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dirmi? Hai da spiegarmi che sei il principe? Per quello l'ho capito da solo se vuoi tanto saperlo"_ lo riprese in modo acido e con l'amarezza nel cuore. _"Smettila di giocare con me a fare l'amico apprensivo e carino.... tanto quello che ci rimette sono io e non te perché tuo padre è il sultano e ti protegge e ti proteggerà sempre! Io invece non ho nessuno! Quindi ora vattene, lasciami solo come avresti dovuto fare sin dall'inizio. Finiscila di chiacchierare e perdere tempo con uno come me"._

Al sentire quelle parole venir pronunciate proprio da chi amava Ignazio si sentì uno schifo. Aveva ragione Piero, il tempo delle parole era finito e lui stava per essere giustiziato e anche se gli avesse spiegato tutto sarebbe stato inutile, Piero lo odiava adesso e forse lo avrebbe odiato per sempre... ma non voleva arrendersi.

" _Va bene mi sento uno schifo per come ti ho trattato e per quello che ho fatto Piero, era questo che volevi sentire da me? Ecco l'ho fatto adesso e non credere che io stia godendo a vederti in questo stato sappilo"_. La voce del principe iniziò a strozzarsi il gola al formarsi delle lacrime. _"Io non sono mio padre anzi io lo odio, odio quello che ti ha fatto perché non te lo meriti. Io sono diverso da lui, io ho cercato di proteggerti e difenderti, ho litigato con lui, ho ricevuto insulti e preso schiaffi da lui per te, solo perché ho osato difenderti... ma se tu mi parli così l'ho fatto inutilmente allora. So che mi odi ma io no, ti considero ancora mio amico e non sopporto tutto questo. Io non voglio perderti"._

In quel momento fu il turno di Piero a stupirsi, non credeva alle sue orecchie.

Veramente il principe aveva fatto tutto quello persino aveva lasciato che suo padre il re lo picchiasse? Solo per lui, per difenderlo?

Non ci credeva, non poteva credere che il principe potesse arrivare fino al punto di abbassarsi al suo livello per difendere lui, un pezzente come lui che non aveva alcun valore... be', a quanto pareva e a quanto aveva sentito la sua inutile vita aveva un valore almeno per Ignazio e a ciò il suo cuore duro iniziò a sciogliersi alla compassione e all'amore che il principe provava per lui.

Ignazio anche se era lontano da Piero vide delle lacrime scendere sul volto dell'amato e si addolorò e in silenzio rimase a guardarlo.

" _S-Scusami Ignazio, scusami davvero se ti ho trattato così"_ singhiozzò il ladruncolo _"I-io ti ringrazio. Sul serio grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, non dovevi scomodarti così.. io alla fine sono solo uno straccione, non valgo a nulla e la fine che sto per fare me la merito tutta. Dovevo immaginarmelo, se non morivo di povertà e per stenti sarei stato catturato e giustiziato. Grazie per la tua amicizia, per essere stato l'unica persona che mi ha voluto bene anche se per poco tempo; grazie per esserti ricordato di me e di essere venuto a vedermi e dirmi addio prima che..."._

" _Basta!"_ il principe urlò interrompendolo. _"Smettila! Non voglio sentirti parlare così"._

Aveva le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance e la voce strozzata e per darsi forza per non crollare dovette stringere più forte quelle sbarre che lo separavano dalla persona che amava con tutto il suo cuore.

" _Smettila... Non parlare così Piero. Io... io ti salverò e ti libererò, te lo prometto"_ gli disse Ignazio e dopo averlo salutato lo lasciò e come si voltò notò davanti a lui delle chiavi appese al muro.

Erano le chiavi delle celle ed erano lì davanti ai suoi occhi ed incustodite.

Le guardie non c'erano, a quell'ora della notte gli unici presenti erano i prigionieri ed il principe.

Il ragazzo si fermò lì ad osservare quelle chiavi, unico strumento che poteva portare alla salvezza il suo amato, e rimase a pensare.

Che cosa fare?


	8. Chapter 8

Ignazio rimase lì fermo ad osservare quelle chiavi appese al muro ed incustodite, erano una tentazione...

" _Io.."_ sussurrò _"io devo farlo"._

Senza pensarci e seguendo l'istinto le afferrò e dopo aver testato ognuna di loro ecco che finalmente la porta della cella si aprì.

" _Che cosa stai facendo?"_ Piero lo guardò perplesso mentre il principe tentava di liberarlo. Gli ci volle un po' ma dopo aver trovato la chiave giusta ecco che le manette si aprirono. Il giovane sorrise sollevato mentre si massaggiò i polsi indolenziti ma un secondo dopo venne preso da Ignazio.

" _C-Che fai?"._

" _Seguimi"_ il principe gli disse senza nemmeno guardarlo _"ti porto fuori di qui"._

Piero era confuso, che cosa stava succedendo lo sapeva solo Ignazio e in quel momento lui lo stava portando fuori da quell'orrendo posto.

Uscirono dalle prigioni e prima che il principe poté fare un passo venne fermato.

" _Fermati"_ gli venne ordinato. _"Dimmi che stai facendo"._

" _No, non qui"_ gli rispose coinciso e poi come vide un cavallo alla staccionata all'esterno delle carceri lo liberò e una volta prese le redini cavalcò fuori dalla città con l'amico.... per fermarsi solo ad un'oasi poco distante nel deserto.

E come scese Ignazio si trovò a tenere ancora per il polso Piero per paura di non perderlo ma...

" _Lasciami ora"_ il giovane gli ordinò con voce ora fredda mostrandogli che non gli stava piacendo come lo stava trattando. Era confuso, naturalmente, solo un momento prima si trovava rinchiuso in cella mentre adesso era fuori nel deserto; erano successe troppe cose in fretta che non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di fermarsi a riflettere.

" _Che cos..."._

" _Che cosa hai fatto? E perché?"_ lo interruppe guardandolo perplesso.

" _Ti ho liberato Piero non era quello che volevi?"._

Il ladruncolo annuì in silenzio. _"P-Perché? Perché l'hai fatto?"._

" _Perché mi sembrava giusto farlo..."_ Ignazio gli disse serio mentre lo guardava negli occhi e lo teneva per le braccia e a quella sensazione Piero sentì un brivido percorrergli lungo la schiena e come iniziò ad imbarazzarsi si staccò. _"...Perché io tengo a te, perché tu sei mio amico e non volevo vederti lì dentro, non sopporterei l'idea di perderti per causa mia"._

Il ladruncolo rimase scioccato a quelle parole.

" _Non.. non dovevi Ignazio. I-Io non valgo a nulla, la mia vita non ha alcun valore... io sono solo uno strac..."._

" _NO!"_ urlò il principe _"tu sei molto più di questo! Tu non sei un miserabile Piero! Tu.. tu sei..."_. Il principe non trovava le parole, non trovava il coraggio di dire come stavano realmente le cose; era naturale che aveva paura di confessargli i suoi sentimenti, come avrebbe potuto capirlo Piero? Si sarebbe solo messo a ridere all'idea che un principe si fosse invaghito di un poveraccio, oltremodo di un ragazzo, al posto di una bellissima principessa.

" _I-io cosa?"_ Piero gli chiese balbettando imbarazzato come si sentì venir tirato in ballo.

Il silenzio calò fra i due per un momento.

" _Tu.. ecco..."_ la voce di Ignazio tremava mentre il ragazzo era in difficoltà. In quel momento voleva maledirsi, voleva maledire tutto quel disagio che gli attanagliava il cuore e la gola. Deglutì per farsi forza.

" _Tu... tu mi piaci Piero!"_ gli rivelò tutto d'un tratto così all'improvviso e velocemente... e il giovane ladro rimase scioccato.

" _Co...come scusa?"_. Credeva di non aver capito bene.

Ignazio scostò lo sguardo per paura che la sua timidezza venisse notata assieme alle sue guance rosse.

" _N-Nulla"_ tossicchiò per poi unirsi a Piero alla sorgente d'acqua per rinfrescarsi e bere. Ma come alla fine alzò lo sguardo si ritrovò di fronte a sé e a pochi centimetri l'amico che lo guardava con occhi di chi aspettava una risposta.. ma il principe rimase fermo in silenzio a guardarlo. Piero era bellissimo e la luce lunare che rifletteva sul suo viso lo rendeva ancora più bello di quanto lo era già.

" _Meglio andar via da qui"_ Piero disse ad alta voce risvegliando Ignazio dalla sua trance ma prima di voltarsi indietro si sentì afferrare un'altra volta per il polso. Stava per arrabbiarsi ancora un'altra volta con l'amico ma come si girò e lo notò si fermò al vederlo ora serio e con la testa chinata.

" _No"_ bisbigliò.

" _Come? Parla più forte che non ti sento"._

" _No"_ ripeté il principe ora ad alta voce e a sua insaputa la sua presa sul polso del ladruncolo si fece più stretta fino al punto in cui il giovane si liberò bruscamente per il dolore che provava.

" _Basta"_ sospirò _"io me ne vado. Non voglio perdere tempo qui e congelare aspettando che tu ti decida a parlarmi"._

Neanche un secondo dopo Ignazio lo prese per il braccio e tirandolo a sé lo baciò sulle labbra; era da tempo che desiderava quel momento e finalmente quel momento era arrivato. A baciare il suo amato, anche se solo per pochi secondi, Ignazio si sentì sottosopra con il cuore che gli batteva a mille ma non si poteva dire la stessa cosa per Piero che invece si staccò allibito da quel bacio.

Non poteva credere che il principe lo aveva baciato, non voleva crederci. Che razza di sogno o incubo stava facendo? Il giovane ladro provò a darsi un pizzicotto ma lui era ancora lì nel deserto con quel freddo ma sopratutto in compagnia di Ignazio che in quell'istante si trovava di fronte a lui e che sembrava imbarazzato visto le sue guance rosse,

" _Che diavolo ti è preso?"_ Piero si alterò un po' mentre il principe poco a poco sprofondava nel silenzio e nella vergogna più totale.

" _Scusami ma io ora me ne vado"._ E detto questo si allontanò ma Ignazio non voleva demordere e così gli corse dietro.

" _A...aspettami per favore"_ lo supplicò ansimando mentre lo teneva per la maglia sgualcita. _"Piero.. io.. io... scusami non so cosa mi sia preso"._

" _Allora vuoi spiegarmi e dirmi cosa ti ha preso in queste ultime ore?"._

Ignazio ora lo guardò serio e prese tutto il coraggio possibile; non ce la poteva più fare a tenersi tutto dentro o sarebbe scoppiato, non sopportava più di mostrarsi timido come una ragazzina con lui così...

" _Tu mi piaci Piero"_ gli confessò mentre gli prendeva la mano nella sua ma questa volta dolcemente. _"Non come amico.. di più"._

Piero spalancò gli occhi. Cosa aveva appena sentito? Il principe lo considerava più di un semplice amico? Ma più di un amico cosa significava? L'unica cosa più forte dell'amicizia era l'amore, questo sapeva... e a quel pensiero rabbrividì. Come era possibile? Stava vivendo ancora in un sogno? Non poteva essere come aveva appena immaginato.

" _I...Impossibile"_ sussurrò spaventato.

" _Lo so, sembra così assurdo anche per me credimi ma non riesco a pensare ad altro ultimamente, penso solo a te. I-Io credo di amarti, che dico, io so che ho preso una cotta per te Piero e..."._

" _Fermati"_ il giovane quasi gli urlò sconvolto interrompendolo. _"Tu non puoi Ignazio. Tu sei il principe e puoi innamorarti di una principessa e non di uno come me. Io sono uno straccione, un poco di buono.. io non valgo nulla in conf-"._

Ignazio perse la pazienza in quel momento e a quelle parole e prima che potesse pronunciarne altre scontrò le sue labbra con quelle del suo amato ancora una volta. _"Smettila Piero. Smettila! Prima mio padre ora te! Voi due la dovete smettere di dirmi che cosa ho da fare o no! È la mia vita e i miei sentimenti, decido io che cosa farne"._

" _Va bene"_ gli rispose _"ma stai sbagliando, tu hai perso la ragione Ignazio!"._

" _No!"_ il principe gli urlò _"sei tu! Sei tu che mi fai perdere la ragione! Da quando ti ho conosciuto, da quando ci siamo scontrati tu hai sconvolto la mia vita... e la mia mente e il mio cuore. Tu dici che sono matto e sì lo sono ma è perché sei tu che mi fai ammattire così"._

" _Ma è sbagliato lo stesso"_ Piero cercò di farlo ragionare ma invano.

" _È.. è un amore impossibile"_. La sua voce gli si bloccò in gola e cominciarono a formarsi delle lacrime.

Perché? Se il giovane ladro non provava nulla per il principe – almeno così pensava – perché in quel momento si sentiva come se stesse per crollare in pianti? A quanto pareva si sbagliava; lui provava qualcosa ma non se ne rendeva ancora conto, doveva ancora realizzarlo.

" _Io... io ti amo Piero. Non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere, non proprio tu. Io..."._

" _Basta"_ lo fermò supplicandolo _"lascia stare per favore, lasciami. Lasciami perdere che è meglio per entrambi; anche se io ricambiassi sarebbe inutile, tuo padre il sultano non accetterebbe mai che suo figlio stia con un mascalzone come me. Tu soffriresti più di me e non voglio che tu perda tempo ad addolorarti per uno come me quando potresti essere felice con una principessa... quindi lascia stare"._

In realtà Piero non voleva lasciar stare ma non parlarne in quel momento sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare. Non voleva inoltrarsi in quell'argomento 'sentimenti e amore' perché sapeva che non ne sarebbe uscito facilmente ed incolume.. ma soprattutto perché non sapeva quasi nulla a riguardo, chi si sarebbe mai innamorato di un poveraccio come lui a parte il principe? Nessuno. Lui non voleva innamorarsi per poi soffrire per amore; gli bastava soffrire per la povertà nella quale era nato e viveva, una cosa non da poco.

Si allontanò così in silenzio ma poco dopo Ignazio lo raggiunse e in silenzio fecero ritorno ad Agrabah.

Le strade erano vuote come rientrarono in città.

D'altronde era notte fonda, chi mai poteva trovarsi fuori da casa propria a parte loro due?

Proseguirono in silenzio il loro cammino fino a quando Piero si fermò e così di conseguenza anche Ignazio. Nessuno dei due si rese conto che si erano fermati fra le bancarelle spoglie proprio nel punto in cui si erano scontrati la prima volta; erano troppo presi a guardarsi l'uno con l'altro... e come si scambiarono un'occhiata quel silenzio che li circondava si fece più inquietante ed imbarazzante.

" _I-Io vado allora"_ balbettò Piero prima di congedarsi.

" _Che farai ora?"_ Ignazio gli chiese mentre lo teneva fermo prendendogli la mano senza fargli male.

" _Non lo so"_ rispose con il viso che iniziò ad incupirsi _"dovrò lasciare la città credo. Noteranno sicuramente la mia fuga, mi cercheranno e non si fermeranno finché mi cattureranno di nuovo e mi vedranno giustiziato."._

" _No, non farlo"_ Ignazio lo supplicò e non resistendo lo abbracciò a sé _"Non puoi lasciarmi, non scappare via. Senza di te non posso stare"._

" _È inutile"_ disse con rammarico il ladro una volta che si liberò. _"Non scomodarti per me, non perdere tempo ad amarmi quando non puoi"._

E si avviò via verso casa.

" _Io non voglio perderti Piero"_ disse il principe ad alta voce e con delle lacrime che gli rigavano le guance attirando l'attenzione dell'amato su di sé che si girò per guardarlo. _"Io non voglio perderti. Io parlerò con mio padre e cercherò di farlo ragionare, voglio aiutarti a rimanere qui senza problemi"_.

Piero non disse nulla, si limitò a mostrargli un piccolo sorriso abbattuto per poi avviarsi verso casa.

E lo stesso lo fece anche Ignazio quando vide l'amato allontanarsi.

" _Io ti amo Piero e non voglio perderti, non voglio che tu mi lasci"._


	9. Chapter 9

" ** _Io ti amo Piero"._**

Questa frase assillò la mente del giovane ladro per tutto il resto della serata anche quando tornò finalmente a casa sua.

Piero si scompigliò i capelli ripensando all'avventura che aveva avuto prima di sedersi sul cornicione della finestra... e ad ammirare il palazzo sullo sfondo sospirò e istintivamente, senza nemmeno accorgersene, portò le dita sulle labbra e come le sfiorò il bacio di Ignazio gli tornò vivido nella mente.

Sentì un brivido e tutto d'un tratto le guance si tinsero di rosse assieme al cuore che gli batté forte nel petto. Si alzò di scatto e distolse lo sguardo da quel paesaggio che gli ricordava il principe.

" _Che diavolo..."_ imprecò ad alta voce mentre le mani viaggiavano ancora nel ciuffo. _"Cosa cavolo gli è preso?"._

Rimase in silenzio ma non pensò a nulla, la sua mente era troppo occupata da Ignazio e quel bacio.

_< < Perché? Perché proprio io? >>_. Piero non si dava pace.

" ** _Io ti amo Piero"_**.

Quella frase era un tormento.

" _Basta!"_ urlò mentre si accasciava a terra e si portò le ginocchia al petto.

" _Basta, smettila di torturarmi! Lasciami in pace!"_ parlò a quel pensiero, a quelle tre parole e nel maledirle sentì delle lacrime scendere sulle guance e se le asciugò subito... ma i ricordi di quella sera non volevano lasciarlo tranquillo.

" ** _Tu mi piaci Piero, non come amico... ma di più"._**

" _ **Io ho preso una cotta per Piero".**_

" _ **Sono matto, sì lo sono ma è perché sei tu che mi fai ammattire così".**_

Le parole di Ignazio lo colpivano dritto al cuore sempre più forti come delle fitte e perseguitavano la sua povera mente confusa... e il giovane non resistette a lungo a quella tortura tant'è che un momento dopo crollò in un pianto disperato.

" _Perché? Perché proprio io? Perché doveva innamorarsi proprio di me?"_ si sfogò. _"Perché ho dovuto proprio scontrarmi con lui quel giorno? Perché? Tutto questo è iniziato solo per colpa mia"._

Si portò le gambe più vicine al petto per non congelare e rimase con la testa chinata. _"Perché però non mi pento di tutto questo? Perché?"._

Perché non si pentiva? Per il semplice fatto che aveva incontrato il principe o meglio un ragazzo, l'unica persona che in tutta la sua vita non lo considerava un povero straccione senza valore ma un amico se non di più e che gli voleva bene... un qualcuno che gli aveva migliorato la vita così all'improvviso con ben poco. Il problema però era che Piero aveva paura di abbandonarsi al suo cuore, a ciò che gli diceva di fare e lasciar liberi così i suoi sentimenti perché non si era mai fidato delle persone che non facevano altro che deluderlo; ma in cuor suo sapeva che poteva fidarsi di Ignazio. Ok, gli aveva mentito in passato e non gli aveva detto che era di famiglia reale però si era scusato con lui liberandolo dalla cella e dalla morte certa; Piero doveva dargli una seconda possibilità, tutti se la meritano, e gliela aveva concessa proprio quella sera ed Ignazio ne aveva approfittato a coglierla ed usarla subito per riconquistare la sua fiducia in modo inusuale con una dichiarazione dei suoi sentimenti e con quel bacio che lo aveva lasciato letteralmente spiazzato.

E ricordando ciò il giovane ladro si toccò ancora le labbra e si sentì stranamente felice con il cuore che iniziava a battergli forte. Se Ignazio lo rendeva così felice nella sua triste e povera condizione perché allontanarlo, perché allontanare l'unica fonte di felicità dalla sua vita? Una persona 'intelligente' terrebbe al suo fianco chi gli vuole bene.... e Piero non era certamente uno stupido però guardava la realtà dei fatti, una realtà che era crudele ai suoi occhi.

" _Ma è solo un amore impossibile"_ sospirò.

Se Ignazio fosse stato lì con lui in quel momento lo avrebbe ripreso con un _"al diavolo! Io ti amo Piero e nessuno e niente mi impedirà di amarti"_ con tanto di bacio... e in quell'istante gli serviva proprio, sentiva il desiderio di avere il principe che gli diceva quelle parole di rimprovero e che lo baciava; aveva bisogno di averlo al suo fianco ora più che mai e sentire ancora le farfalle nello stomaco quando le sue labbra sfioravano le sue perché...

" _lo amo"_ ammise infine Piero.

" _Sì io lo amo"_ si ripeté il ragazzo e come lo disse ad alta voce sentì il suo cuore palpitare nel petto.

Alzò così lo sguardo e lo volse verso il palazzo.

" _ **Io ti amo Piero e non voglio perderti"**_ poté ancora immaginare Ignazio davanti a sé stesso dirgli quelle parole.

Il giovane ladro sorrise un poco.

" _Neanche io voglio perderti"_ sospirò e poi sentendo le palpebre iniziare a calare si sdraiò.

" _Anche io ti amo"_ mormorò mentre si addormentò con il sorriso ancora in volto.

**

Il sole era sorto nel cielo di Agrabah, un nuovo e altro giorno era cominciato da poche ore assieme al solito via vai di gente fra le bancarelle del mercato... mentre invece al palazzo tutto era iniziato con tranquillità, solo con il leggero cinguettio degli uccellini.

Ignazio quella mattina era rimasto a casa, si trovava nel giardino assieme a Kala e Raj ai suoi piedi con un sorriso sul viso; un sorriso che era tutto per Piero e per la sera precedente per essersi finalmente dichiarato a lui e per averlo baciato... ma ricordando l'espressione del giovane ladro dopo quell'avventura si incupì; non gli era sembrato che piacesse a Piero e questo lo rattristava, più che altro lo rattristava l'idea che ora il suo amato si sentiva costretto a lasciare la città per paura di venir catturato di nuovo.

Rabbrividì a quel pensiero.

" _Non voglio perderlo"_ mormorò fra sé e sé. _"Non voglio perderlo, non saprei cosa fare senza di lui"._

" _Ma cosa posso fare?"_ si chiese.

E neanche un momento dopo aversi porto questa domanda subito pensò al padre. Che sarebbe successo se gli avesse parlato ancora dopo il litigio? Sicuramente il sultano non avrebbe cambiato facilmente idea, aveva chiarito bene che Ignazio doveva sposarsi con la principessa e il fatto che avrebbe fatto giustiziare Piero.... però doveva tentare.

Il principe prese così coraggio, si alzò e si avviò verso la sala del trono dove avrebbe sicuramente trovato suo padre; ed infatti fu così.

Come entrò e scambiò un'occhiata con il padre il re si congedò dal gran visir con un segno di mano per poi volgere l'attenzione sul figlio.

" _Buongiorno padre"_ lo salutò.

" _Come mai qui Ignazio? Hai qualcosa da dirmi?"_ gli chiese.

" _Ecco... io... io volevo scusarmi per ieri padre"_ il principe chinò la testa verso il basso per portargli rispetto. _"sono stato uno stupido, non so cosa mi sia preso e sono qui per chiederti perdono"._

" _Oh capisco"_ il sultano mostrò un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto _"vedo che hai ritrovato la ragione figlio mio"._

Al sentire ciò il principe digrignò i denti e strinse le mani a mo' di pugno per reprimere la rabbia; se era lì di fronte al padre per scusarsi e per fare quello che stava per compiere era solo per Piero, per cercare un modo per proteggerlo. Lui avrebbe accettato e patito qualsiasi cosa tranne l'allontanamento del suo amato, quello era troppo doloroso per lui.

" _Farò come mi hai ordinato"_.

Il re si stupì per quanto fosse obbediente il figlio. Stava nascondendo qualcosa o.... semplicemente aveva accettato di eseguire i suoi doveri di principe? Non lo sapeva con certezza però si compiacque con il figlio.

" _Mi fa piacere. Va allora a prep..."._

" _Se mi sposerò con la principessa Tamara lo libererai?"_ lo interruppe ma così facendo ottenne solo uno sguardo confuso dal padre.

" _Se mi sposerò con lei, tu lascerai andare quel ragazzo Piero?"_ ripeté.

" _Ormai il mio giudizio su quel ladro rimane tale"_ dichiarò il sovrano con voce fredda. _"Lo farò giust...."._

" _Maestà!"._

" _Mio re!"._

Le guardie irruppero nella sala.

" _Cosa succede?"._

" _Ci scusi per il disturbo ma..."_. Il re fece cenno al capo dei suoi sudditi di proseguire e così lui continuò. _"... ma quel ladro è scappato sire. Sospettiamo che durante la notte qualcuno lo abbia aiutato a scappare"._

A quella notizia il re si alzò di scatto dal trono colto dalla sorpresa e subito guardò verso il figlio ma non proferì parola solo...

" _Che fate allora qui? Andate a cercarlo! Catturatelo e giustiziatelo come dovevate già fare!"._

E come le guardie lasciarono la sala del trono il re scese e si avvicinò al figlio.

" _C'entri qualcosa Ignazio con questa fuga?"_ lo guardò minaccioso.

" _N-No"_ balbettò come si sentì ispezionato _"non c'entro nulla"._

" _Mmm ok"_ gli rispose dubbioso il padre.

" _Ora va' a prepararti"_ aggiunse per poi mandar via con un cenno di mano il suo ragazzo.

E una volta che uscì il principe si appoggiò al portone della sala del trono con la schiena e sospirò.

_< < Piero >>_ pensò _< < per favore stai attento e rimani nascosto. Ti prego... troverò un modo per salvarti >>._

E dopo aver rivolto la sua mente a Piero andò in camera a prepararsi per andare dalla principessa.

Se stava per fare ciò che aveva in mente era solo per lui, era solo per proteggere Piero nell'unico modo che poteva...

e sperò con tutto il suo cuore che sarebbe realmente servito a qualcosa.


	10. Chapter 10

Dopo essersi vestito per bene Ignazio si diede un'ultima occhiata allo specchio.

" _Mi dispiace Piero"_ sospirò mentre guardò il suo riflesso immaginandosi invece l'amato al suo posto _"spero capirai quando ti spiegherò"_.

Guardò poi l'anello reale che era appoggiato lì sul comodino e una volta messo all'indice uscì dalla sua stanza per recarsi nel piazzale dove il suo cavallo lo aspettava per il viaggio... assieme al sultano e le guardie.

" _Mi raccomando figlio"_ il padre gli sorrise come Ignazio si fece vicino ed il giovane ricambiò con un piccolo sorriso sforzato per poi salire sul destriero.

" _Va bene"_ si limitò a dire per poi incitare l'animale ad andare con un colpo di redini.

**

" _Prego"._

Ignazio era arrivato a palazzo e dopo che fu accolto calorosamente dal re ed aver scambiato quattro chiacchiere con lui ecco che ora il sovrano lo invitò a seguirlo con un cenno di mano.

" _Non vedo l'ora che mia figlia ti conosca"_ sorrise mentre entrambi si dirigevano verso la porta.

" _A-Anche io"_ il principe cercò di essere entusiasta mostrando un piccolo sorriso... ma non lo era in realtà. Chi voleva prendere in giro? Il sultano o... sé stesso. Ignazio aveva ben altro a cui pensare e sicuramente non era la principessa. Il principe era troppo impegnato a pensare ed a preoccuparsi per Piero; al pensiero che il suo amato fosse ad Agrabah, ora lontano da lui, lo angosciava e gli spaventava il fatto che il suo ragazzo fosse da solo e indifeso e oltremodo perseguitato dalle guardie.

 _< < Piero >>_ rivolse un ultimo pensiero all'unica persona che amava prima di sbucare all'aperto, nel giardino reale.

" _Eccoci"_ disse il re e come gli mostrò il giardino Ignazio rimase stupito davanti alla sua bellezza; assomigliava tanto al suo ora che lo guardava meglio.

Camminarono uno affianco all'altro in silenzio fino a quando giunsero in prossimità di uno spiazzo... dove c'era una fontana e la principessa seduta intenta a guardarsi intorno.

" _Meglio che vi lasci soli ora"_ il sultano appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Ignazio e la sua voce fu sentita dalla figlia che si girò curiosa... per incrociare lo sguardo con quello del ragazzo di fronte a lui.

" _Tu devi essere il principe Ignazio"_ lo salutò con tono seducente ed i suoi occhi castani sembrarono brillare davanti al giovane, un reale così bello non lo aveva mai visto.

" _Sei molto carino sai?"_.

Ignazio non riusciva a proferire parola, la principessa lo aveva colto di sorpresa. Carino? Lui? Non ci credeva o almeno lo sapeva, aveva auto a che fare altre ragazze come lei quando accompagnava il padre; diciamo che il giovane faceva un certo effetto alle fanciulle ma mai queste avevano l'ardore di dirgli apertamente che era molto carino, come aveva appena fatto lei. Lui non se ne curava tanto e poi in quel momento non gli interessava, non le interessava. Quel 'carino' pronunciato dalla ragazza non lo aveva smosso così tanto; se glielo avrebbe detto Piero, be', sarebbe stato diverso anzi molto diverso.

Non rispose e nel silenzio decise di unirsi alla principessa e la studiò con discrezione come le si avvicinò.

Come gli aveva detto suo padre Tamara era proprio una bellissima ragazza. Era una fanciulla snella e dai tratti eleganti e allo stesso tempo delicati; a vederla sembrava una bambola di porcellana con la pelle un po' olivastra che non aveva alcuna imperfezione ed i capelli neri lunghi raccolti in una coda di lato che le cadeva sul seno. Ignazio si sentì scrutato dagli occhi castani seducenti e penetranti di lei ma non sembrò cedere a quello sguardo a differenza degli altri principi che non facevano altro che cadere ai piedi della principessa per il suo sguardo e per il sorriso che si formava fra le sue labbra rosse e carnose; il giovane si sentiva invece fuori luogo e a disagio.

Si sedette anche lui alla fontana ma tenendo una certa distanza da lei.

" _Sei diverso da tutti gli altri principi"_ Tamara ruppe il silenzio fra loro due con un sorriso e il giovane la guardò un po' confuso.

" _Che intendi dire?"._

" _Be', a differenza di tutti gli altri principi che sono venuti qui per chiedermi la mano tu non sei rimasto folgorato dalla mia bellezza"._

Ignazio emise un 'oh' e sentendosi colto di sorpresa fu preso dall'imbarazzo.

" _M-Mi dispiace, non volevo. Io non voglio dire che tu non sia bella anzi lo sei... ma..."_ il principe si arrestò tutto d'un tratto come si rese conto che stava per raccontare di Piero. Che diamine gli stava prendendo? Perché non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lui? Stava per palesare i suoi sentimenti ormai evidenti alla principessa, sentimenti che lui provava per una persona differente.

" _stupido"_ sussurrò fra sé e sé scuotendo la testa mentre Tamara lo guardava confusa.

" _Come scusa?"_

" _Niente scusami"_. In quel momento se fosse stato possibile Ignazio voleva sotterrarsi per la vergogna, stava facendo una pessima figura davanti a lei quando invece doveva mostrarsi sicuro di sé e almeno fingersi interessato a lei ma gli era molto difficile. Perché? Semplicemente lui amava unicamente Piero e avrebbe esclusivamente lui per il resto della sua vita anche se di fronte a lui si fosse presentata la ragazza più bella del reame. Come poteva seguire gli ordini del padre e fare i propri doveri da principe quando il suo cuore e la sua mente erano rivolti altrove? Sospirò abbattuto; non riusciva proprio a smettere di pensare a Piero, il ladro era fisso nella sua mente e non intendeva andare via.

Sviò lo sguardo da lei per indirizzarlo verso il terreno sentendo un caos emotivo dentro di lui.

" _Puoi dirlo lo sai?"._

" _C-che cosa dovrei dire?"._ Come la sentì parlare Ignazio alzò lo sguardo di scatto con il cuore che gli batteva forte per l'agitazione che iniziava a prendergli il sopravvento. _"I-Io non.."._

" _Gli altri principi non facevano altro che lusingarmi e ci provavano con me ma tu... tu invece sei qui impassibile, sembri assente come se avessi la mente rivolta altrove"_ Tamara lo interruppe. Lei aveva ragione, oltre ad essere molto bella era anche molto sveglia e notava la realtà delle cose subito, come Ignazio.

Il principe sospirò.

" _Mi dispiace veramente non so cosa mi prenda. Insomma i nostri padri aspettano che noi due ci sposiamo.... ma per me è difficile"_ disse come la tristezza iniziò a mostrarsi in volto mentre si scompigliò i capelli.

" _Sei venuto fin qui nonostante il fatto che il tuo cuore appartiene ad un'altra persona"._

" _E-Ecco... sì è così, ma tanto non posso amarla questa persona. Mio padre si aspetta che che io sposi te e diventi re, questo è ciò che vuole da me e non vorrei deluderlo"_ ammise abbattuto per poi aggiungere sussurrando _"...ancora"._

" _Non devi scusarti"_ Tamara gli sorrise. _"Questa persona deve essere molto fortunata ad avere te al suo fianco"._

" _Magari fosse così"_ sospirò Ignazio con la mente che iniziò a viaggiare indietro ad Agrabah dal suo Piero ricordando anche i momenti passati assieme a lui. Non resisteva, non resisteva a non pensare al suo amato accanto a lui... e al bacio che lui gli aveva dato e alla dichiarazione dei suoi sentimenti per quel ladruncolo. E pensando al bacio così genuino e pieno d'amore che gli aveva dato quella notte nel deserto iniziarono a formarsi delle lacrime; anche se lo aveva promesso al padre non poteva ingannare il suo cuore, non avrebbe mai e poi mai abbandonato Piero. Lui lo amava, riusciva ad amare solo lui.

Scattò i piedi e si asciugò quelle lacrime che gli scendevano sulle guance.

" _Scusami veramente ma devo andare"_ la salutò in fretta e furia ringraziandola del tempo passato assieme e della chiacchierata e poi si diresse fuori dal palazzo per salire in groppa al cavallo e tornare a casa.

Intanto ad Agrabah la vita continuava tranquilla.

Sotto al sole cocente nelle strade della città non mancavano le bancarelle allestite per il mercato quotidiano con la gente che ci passeggiava come al solito.

Insomma la solita routine solo che l'uscita del principe annunciata da suo padre la interruppe cambiando così il corso della giornata. Infatti ecco che ora c'era gran clamore fra gli abitanti che non facevano altro che esultare per l'annuncio del matrimonio imminente del principe Ignazio, almeno così speravano.

Tutti non facevano altro che girare questa voce in giro con una felicità mai vista prima... tutti tranne uno e quel qualcuno era Piero, il poveretto era ignaro di tutto.

Al contrario degli altri lui si era isolato in casa propria. Aveva paura di uscire adesso con le guardie alle calcagna più di prima e da giorni non metteva il piede fuori per paura di venir catturato ancora e rivivere la brutta esperienza in prigione almeno che non ci fosse Ignazio con lui per poterlo salvare... ma in quel momento era molto improbabile se non impossibile dato che il suo amato era lontano.

" _Ignazio"_ sospirò mentre si portò le ginocchia al petto e nel frattempo la scena del bacio riaffiorò nella sua mente e senza volerlo si toccò le labbra.

" _Che mi succede?"_ si chiese rannicchiandosi e una lacrima gli scese sulla guancia. _"Che diavolo mi prende? Devo smetterla, è inutile che continui ad amarlo... è inutile tanto non succederà mai."._

Si asciugò e ricomponendosi girò lo sguardo al di là del cornicione della finestra e volse un ultimo pensiero ad Ignazio come vide il palazzo prima che un brontolio allo stomaco lo riportò alla realtà.

"Dovrei mangiare qualcosa o morirò di stenti" disse poggiandosi una mano sulla pancia mentre con l'altra si aiutò ad alzarsi sostenendosi al muro ed una volta in piedi si diresse verso l'entrata.

E come varcò la soglia i suoi occhi furono investiti dalla luce del sole che quasi lo accecò e il calore dei raggi iniziò ad avvolgere il suo corpo per scaldarlo e ridestarlo dal suo stato mezzo addormentato.

Dopo tempo ecco che era tornato a camminare fra le bancarelle ora però con un'espressione più cupa del solito ed assonnato. Si guardò attorno per notare qualche segno di cambiamento se ce ne fosse stato almeno uno ma...

" _tutto normale"_ mormorò fra sé e sé fino a quando il suo sguardo andò a posarsi sugli abitanti che gli passavano accanto e parlavano fra loro e notò qualcosa di diverso in loro... aveva la sensazione che la gente fosse più felice del normale, che sembrava entusiasta come se avesse ricevuto una notizia bellissima. Avevano tutti un sorriso stampato in faccia tranne il sottoscritto.

 _< < Ma che hanno tutti oggi? >>_ pensò e rimase perso a guardare altrove fino a quando il suo piede andò a sbattere contro una scatola e, inciampando su di essa, cadde a terra.

" _Tutto bene ragazzo?"_ la voce del proprietario di quella bancarella lo riportò indietro nella realtà e lo stesso uomo gli si avvicinò preoccupato per poterlo aiutare.

" _S-Sì credo.."_ Piero si pulì dalla polvere sui vestiti mentre era intento a guardarsi intorno ora più confuso.

" _Mi scusi?"_ il ragazzo richiamò l'attenzione del mercante che nel frattempo era tornato dietro alla sua bancarella. _"Cosa è successo che tutti sono felici?"._

" _Come fai a non saperlo giovanotto?"_ lo guardò stranito.

" _Non hai sentito quello che ha annunciato il re? Il principe è andato dalla principessa Tamara e fra poco si sposeranno"_ l'uomo esultò... ma il ladruncolo no. A sentire ciò spalancò e sgranò gli occhi.

" _C-Come... i-impossibile, è impossibile"_ sussurrò indietreggiando.

" _Ti senti bene? Sei tutto pallido"_ l'uomo si preoccupò per il giovane che sembrava alquanto scioccato ma il giovane non proferì parola. Nello stato di shock in cui si trovava Piero si mise a correre e fuggire via.

Sposarsi? Quella parola non faceva altro che susseguirsi nella sua testa.

" _Come è possibile?"_.

Eh sì come era possibile? Come poteva essere? Ignazio lo aveva baciato e gli aveva detto in lacrime che lo amava, che amava solo lui. Come era possibile che ora stava per sposarsi? Che gli avesse mentito anche sui sentimenti che provava? Piero non sapeva più nulla, non era più certo di nulla se non al fatto che il principe anche se gli aveva detto che lo amava alla fine non doveva amarlo così tanto se aveva impiegato così poco a rimpiazzarlo con qualcun altro. Alla fine lui era uno straccione doveva immaginarselo e prevedere che nessuno voleva a che fare con lui tanto meno osava provare qualcosa. Piero però lo amava, amava Ignazio nonostante tutto perché lui era l'unica persona che teneva alla sua miserabile vita.... e ora era triste.

E con la stessa espressione di qualcuno che stava andando al patibolo decise di tornare indietro; dopo quello che era venuto a sapere il giovane non sentiva più la fame e così si trascinò con i piedi verso casa, voleva solo chiudersi in sé stesso e nella povertà e sfortuna ormai sue uniche compagne di vita.

**

Il sole stava per tramontare e solo allora Ignazio riuscì a vedere la sua città, gli mancava poco per raggiungerla e sorrise come osservò la sua amata Agrabah dalla duna dove si trovava... e sorrise anche al pensiero che finalmente era tornato da Piero.

" _Questa sera andrò da lui"_ disse ad alta voce con il cuore che gli prese a battere forte al pronunciare il nome dell'amato. Gli era mancato così tanto e non vedeva l'ora di vederlo, di tenerlo nelle sue braccia, baciarlo e dirgli quanto lo amava.

Poi riprese il suo ritorno a casa.

Una volta a palazzo suo padre volle sapere tutto del suo incontro e dopo la chiacchierata si diresse in camera per potersi concedere finalmente un po' di riposo. Aveva voglia di andare da Piero questo sì ma lo avrebbe fatto più tardi di notte quando era sicuro che tutti fossero a letto.

E fu così.

La luna alta nel cielo fu il segnale che riferì al principe che era fuori pericolo.

Ignazio si vestì e con un sorriso stampato in faccia si catapultò fuori dal palazzo e come si trovò fra le strade di Agrabah le emozioni presero il sopravvento sul giovane che con il cuore a mille cominciò ad agitarsi per la gioia incontenibile come una ragazza innamorata.

Anche se era notte e si trovava da solo per le vie decise di prestare attenzione e con cautela raggiunse dopo un po' il vicolo ormai a lui familiare. Si fermò alla base della scalinata che portava dal suo amato, fece un bel respiro nella speranza di trovarlo dentro e poi salì... e come si trovò all'ingresso eccolo che lo vide seduto sul cornicione della finestra.

" _Piero!"_ esultò come gli corse incontro e sorprese l'amico in un abbraccio. _"Mi sei man..."._

" _Mollami"_ il ladro gli disse con voce fredda allontanandosi dalla stretta.

" _Che ti prende Piero?"_ gli chiese guardandolo confuso e preoccupato dalla sua reazione. _"Che è suc..."._

" _Nulla, non è successo nulla"._

" _Allora perché tutto questo astio?"_ Ignazio non riusciva proprio a capirlo. Lui voleva il capire il perché ma gli era difficile, gli era difficile anche rimanere calmo di fronte a lui.

" _Miseriaccia Piero"_ alzò la voce _"che ti prende? Perché mi tratti così dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te e dopo tutto quello che ti ho detto?"._

" _Vorrei poterlo chiedere anche a te"_ il giovane ladro gli rispose un po' nervoso.

" _Ma che dici..."_ lo guardò confuso.

" _Perché? Perché mi tratti così?"_ Piero crollò a terra e si mise le mani nei capelli non capendo più nulla.

" _Tu... tu mi avevi detto che mi amavi..."_ borbottò mentre si rannicchiava per poter piangere senza farsi vedere da lui.

Non faceva altro che ripeterlo con la voce dopo un po' strozzata in gola per colpa delle lacrime ed Ignazio non resistette a quella vista. Si chinò su di lui.

" _Certo che ti amo"_ gli disse mentre lo strinse a sé in un altro abbraccio cogliendolo di sorpresa ma anche quella volta Piero si distaccò.

" _Non ti credo! E neanche tutti gli altri ti credono!"_ gli urlò con le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance.

" _Che vai dicendo adesso?"._

" _Cosa dico? Dico che tu mi hai mentito anche sui sentimenti che provi per me! Tu non mi ami, non mi hai amato... il tuo cuore ha ceduto a vedere uno straccione come me perché ti ho fatto tenerezza e hai solo creduto di innamorarti di me!"_ si sfogò.

" _No! Non è vero! Io non ti ho mentito!"_ il principe si difese urlandogli come lo afferrò per le braccia e lo guardò.

" _Non mi hai mentito? Tu vorresti dirmi che mi ami anche se ti è bastato una notte per scordarmi e d andare dalla principessa e sposarti con lei? Io non ti credo! Non ti credo più Ignazio!"_ Piero si sentì preso in giro.

" _Come puoi farmi questo Ignazio?"_ gli chiese abbattuto con le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance e a quella vista il principe sentì il cuore rompersi in mille pezzi. _"Come puoi entrare nella mia vita, scombussolarmela, dirmi che mi ami e poi andartene da un'altra? Come puoi andartene via da qualcun altro quando realizzo che provo lo stesso per te eh? Dimmelo! Dimmelo ti prego"._

Piero si accasciò a terra, non sapeva che altro dire e fare se non rannicchiarsi e piangere; e così fece. Si lasciò andare in un pianto disperato fino a quando si sentì venir preso sotto il mento e la sua testa sollevata e fu in quel momento che i suoi occhi incrociarono con quelli del principe.

" _Che vuoi dirmi Piero?"_ gli sussurrò ora dolcemente.

Ora gli occhi di Ignazio erano troppo da reggere per il ragazzo, erano troppo penetranti e credette di scoppiare ad un certo punto... ed infatti fu così anche per colpa di come gli aveva parlato il suo amato, con quella voce dolce.

" _T-Tu non puoi lasciarmi solo"_ singhiozzò Piero mentre si gettò al suo collo per abbracciarlo ed aggrapparsi a lui.

" _Tu non puoi andare da lei Ignazio..."_ gli disse ancora con le lacrime e guardandolo ora negli occhi si sentì le guance avvampare.

" _...p-perchè i-io ti amo"_ dichiarò infine tutto balbettante e con il cuore a mille.

" _I-io ti..."._

Ignazio lo interruppe scontrando le sue labbra con le sue e quella volta fu ricambiato.

Quella volta come ebbe le labbra del principe sulle sue non ci vide più e per la prima volta Piero lasciò sfogare i suoi sentimenti. Mise le sue mani attorno al collo di Ignazio per stringersi di più a lui per poi spostarle sul suo viso per baciarlo più appassionatamente.

" _Io ti amo Ignazio"_ ansimò al termine del bacio ancora con il cuore a mille e le guance rosse fuoco.

" _Anche io Piero"._

A quelle parole il giovane sorrise. _"Tu non mi lasci solo vero?"._

" _No che non ti lascio, io ti amo. Io amo solo te e questo te lo devi ficcare per bene in testa intesi?"_ il principe ridacchiò per poi passare il resto della serata in compagnia del suo amato e dandogli tutto l'amore che provava per lui sin da quando aveva messo gli occhi su di lui per la prima volta.  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Staccandosi dall'ennesimo bacio i due ragazzi faticarono a non guardarsi negli occhi per un tempo che sembrava infinito a vedersi.

E nel silenzio che li abbracciava Ignazio non poté non sprofondare negli occhi di Piero. Quei suoi occhi marroni scuro erano per lui un qualcosa che non era capace di descrivere con una sola parola. Il suo sguardo era un qualcosa che gli mozzava il fiato ogni volta che lo ammirava.

Quegli occhi marroni... erano semplicemente perfetti per il principe, erano così belli, così dolci, così penetranti. Non poté non trattenere un sospiro e mentre lo guardava un senso di calore lo avvolse.

Sorrise dolcemente a Piero mentre lo ammirava ancora una volta.

_< <B-bellissimo>>_ fantasticò fra sé e sé mentre le sue dita vagavano sulle guance del giovane ladro e sui lineamenti del suo viso. _< <sembra baciato da un...>>._

" _angelo"_ disse sussurrando inconsciamente.

" _c-come?"_. La voce di Piero lo destò e al sentirlo Ignazio si imbarazzò.

" _N-niente"_ e poi tornò a guardarlo e studiare ogni centimetro del volto del suo amato.

Niente, non c'era nulla da fare. Lo trovava perfetto, era innamorato di lui e ad osservarlo la sua mente vagò indietro nel tempo ricordando ogni momento che avevano passato insieme; il loro primo incontro, tutte le perizie vissute assieme, il suo e loro primo bacio... e a ricordare tutto ciò un sorriso si formò fra le sue labbra. Erano tutti momenti bellissimi quelli che aveva vissuto con Piero e voleva che ce ne fossero tanti altri nella sua vita, nella vita che desiderava condividere con la persona che amava ma... l'immagine del sultano, suo padre, interruppe quel bel momento che si era creato ed instaurato fra di loro. Lui era l'ostacolo che impediva ai giovani amanti di vivere appieno e felicemente il loro rapporto.

" _ **non permetterò mai che mio figlio passi del tempo con uno scapestrato".**_

" _ **quel ladruncolo avrà la fine che merita...".**_

" _ **che ti piaccia o no farò giustiziare il tuo amico".**_

Le parole del sultano gli balzarono di nuovo in mente come un ricordo vivido.

Per Ignazio Piero era tutto, era la persona che amava con tutto il cuore e che voleva avere al suo fianco ma il padre avrebbe fatto di tutto per impedire una cosa del genere; lo avrebbe persino fatto giustiziare.

_< <non voglio perderti, non voglio perderti per nessuna ragione al mondo>> _pensò mentre lo guardava ammaliato dalla sua bellezza e come le sue dita stavano per sfiorare il collo del giovane ladro per accarezzarglielo gli parve di vedere un cappio che lo strangolava. Subito ritirò la mano e poi con occhi spaventati riguardò meglio.

La corda non c'era più; era solo un incubo, un bruttissimo incubo.

Per fortuna se l'era solo immaginata ma dentro di sé aveva paura, tanta paura che potesse succedere realmente. In fondo in passato stava quasi per succedere se non fosse stato per il fatto che lo aveva liberato in tempo.

Si alzò e con lo sguardo abbattuto si avvicinò in silenzio al cornicione dove si appoggiò e dove guardò sospirando il paesaggio che altro non era il palazzo. Era stanco di tutto, era stanco di essere un principe e avere sulle spalle dei doveri che in cuor suo sapeva che non sarebbe stato capace di compiere; avrebbe preferito scappare da tutto quello e iniziare una nuova vita.

Lasciò delle lacrime e nel mentre sentì le sue dita intersecarsi con quelle di Piero per poi unirsi in una calda stretta d'amore..

" _Che ti prende Ignazio?"_ gli chiese preoccupato come si trovò al suo fianco.

" _N-nulla"_ gli sorrise un poco sforzandosi di essere convincente e di rassicurarlo ma invano.

" _Dimmi la verità... è per la principessa?"._

Il principe non disse nulla ma sul suo volto il giovane ladro poté prevedere la risposta; sì era lei. Ignazio non diceva nulla ma come lui aveva nominato la principessa il suo sguardo si fece triste e cupo mentre lo abbassava sul suolo.

" _Ignazio senti"_ Piero irruppe il silenzio e come il suo amato si voltò per guardarlo continuò. _"Forse è meglio finirla qui"._

Ignazio non credette alle sue orecchie. Che cosa aveva appena sentito? Aveva sentito giusto o si era immaginato pure quello?

" _C-come scusa?"_ gli chiese guardandolo confuso.

" _Forse è meglio che ci lasciamo"_ Piero disse con la testa ora chinata.

" _C-che cosa dici adesso Piero? P-Perché... perché dovremo lasciarci? Ci siamo appena messi assieme"_ gli rispose incredulo. _"Tu... tu mi ami, sei stato tu a supplicarmi non lasciarti. Perché adesso mi dici di andarmene via?"._

" _Perché tu sei il principe!"_ Piero alzò la voce ma non perché era arrabbiato, era per non crollare a piangere. Sì, a sentire quello che aveva gli aveva detto Ignazio le lacrime iniziarono a formarsi e ad annebbiargli la vista; il principe non aveva torto, era stato lui a supplicarlo piangendo di non lasciarlo solo giusto qualche ora prima ma in quell'istante invece era tutto diverso.

" _Tu sei il principe mentre io... io sono invece uno straccione"_. Le parole gli morirono in gola per le lacrime che stava trattenendo con molta difficoltà.

" _A me non interessa"._

" _Invece sì!"_ Piero questa volta si arrabbiò e alzò gli occhi pieni di lacrime che ora gli rigavano le guance. _"Dovrebbe importarti invece! Tu sei il principe, sei il figlio del sultano e tutti si aspettano che tu un giorno ti sposi con una principessa, tuo padre compreso!"._

" _Smettila Piero, smettila adesso..."_ la voce del principe tremava. _"Tu non puoi dire questo... i-io ti amo, io ti ho promesso che starò al tuo fianco e ti proteggerò a qualsiasi costo"._

" _A qualsiasi costo? Anche a costo di morire? No! Non voglio questo Ignazio, non potrei e non vorrei mai che tu rischi la vita per me!"_ Piero si arrabbiò e lasciò cadere le lacrime che stava trattenendo.

Il principe non resistette a vederlo così, il suo cuore si spezzò e avvicinò la mano alla guancia del suo amato per asciugar via quelle gocce di pianto ma Piero si ritirò al suo tocco indietreggiando.

" _Piuttosto preferirei pagar io con la mia stessa vita che vedere te rischiare la tua! Io non ho nulla da perdere, nessuno piangerebbe per me ma per te è diverso. Tu hai un padre, tu hai tutto il popolo che piangerebbe la tua perdita!"._

" _N-no, no"_ Ignazio ora tremava dalla paura. Perché stava parlando in quel modo ora? Se Piero voleva spaventarlo be' ci stava riuscendo alla grande nel suo intento.

" _Non dire scemenze! Io piangerei per te, starei malissimo. Se ti perdo come faccio io? Non voglio che tu muoia, che tu mi lasci solo!"_ lo rimproverò.

" _Allora è meglio se stiamo lontani"_ ripeté.

" _Non puoi dire così, tu... tu stai dicendo così perché hai paura vero? Dimmi!"._

" _Certo che ho paura Ignazio! Ho tantissima paura! Io in fondo chi sono? Sono solo un ladro, non conto nulla e se le guardie dovessero catturarmi tuo padre troverebbe qualsiasi scusa o motivo per giustiziarmi! Tu invece sei suo figlio! A te non farebbe nulla perché oltre a te non ha nessun altro..."._

" _Come io non ho nessun altro oltre a te Piero!"_ Ignazio lo interruppe sfogandosi anche lui in lacrime lasciando l'altro esterrefatto. _"Diamine Piero anche io ho una tremenda paura di perderti, so cosa è capace di fare mio padre"._

" _Allora se sai cosa è capace di fare è meglio che ci separiamo"_ dichiarò abbattuto infine Piero _"Non pensare che non sia doloroso, io ti amo troppo Ignazio; fosse per me starei al tuo fianco sempre, ma non è così. Tuo padre complica tutto quanto e la nostra relazione ma io non voglio più essere la causa dei vostri litigi, non voglio che tu ti metta nei guai ancora per me; tu hai fatto anche troppo per me a salvarmi la vita, davvero"._

La tristezza prese il sopravvento sul ladro quando, alzando gli occhi, si ritrovò Ignazio a pochi centimetri dal viso. Non voleva perderlo questo no ma vederlo sano e salvo era quello che importava... anche se ciò comportava l'allontanarsi da lui per sposarsi con la principessa.

" _Ma io ti amo Piero!"._

" _Smettila! Basta dirmi che mi ami! Sei il principe e hai dei doveri nei confronti del tuo popolo! Ti devi sposare con la principessa, lei potrà darti tutto: una famiglia, diventare sultano, un marito e magari un giorno pure un padre. Io solo uno straccione, non posso darti nulla ed è meglio per tutti se sto solo"._

Quelle parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Piero trafissero entrambi i cuori dei giovani. Aveva perfettamente ragione il ladro; dopotutto chi era lui? Solo un poveraccio, un ragazzo comune... nulla paragonato ad una bellissima e ricca principessa. Piero ormai aveva accettato la realtà dei fatti anche se erano crudeli ed ingiusti... ma Ignazio? Che intendeva fare adesso? Il solito testardo?

Il silenzio calò su entrambi e Piero guardò il principe in cerca di una risposta... ma non fece nulla, si limitò a sospirare e poi in silenzio si avvicinò al suo amato.

" _Sei sicuro di quello che dici Piero?"_ gli chiese con sguardo abbattuto mentre gli prendeva le mani nelle sue. _"Io ti..."._

" _Fidati Ignazio è meglio così per entrambi"._ A ciò il principe non poté far nulla se non assecondare il suo amato anche se gli era difficile accettare il fatto di doversi allontanare da lui, dall'unica persona che amava con tutto sé stesso.

" _Io non smetterò mai di amarti Piero, ricordatelo. Io amo te e amerò sempre solo te"_ gli disse e poi poso le sue labbra su quelle del giovane per un bacio fugace e poi si diresse verso le scale per tornare in strada e raggiungere così il palazzo. Si voltò indietro giusto prima di mettere piede fuori dall'ingresso e come vide Piero accennargli un piccolo dolce sorriso lo contraccambiò con lo stesso gesto.

" _A-Anche io Ignazio... anche io ti amo"_ il giovane ladro disse sognante e abbattuto allo stesso tempo rivolgendo lo sguardo verso le scale all'esterno come se il principe fosse ancora lì.

Sentì una lacrima scendergli sulla guancia.

La asciugò in fretta e poi se ne andò a dormire.

**

Se ne stava tutto solo seduto lì sulla panchina sotto al portico del patio al riparo dal sole cocente.

Il silenzio regnava sovrano, si sentiva solo il cinguettio degli uccellini e l'acqua che sgorgava dalle fontanelle per poi cadere nel canale che scorreva di fronte ai suoi occhi – a qualche metro di distanza – lungo tutto il centro del cortile dividendolo a metà; ma tutta quella quiete Ignazio nemmeno riusciva a percepirla. Era troppo intento nei suoi pensieri che non facevano altro che tormentarlo dalla sera prima per accorgersi di quel silenzio che come un ago nascosto lo pungeva rendendolo inquieto. Un silenzio poi dissolto quando diede voce all'unico nome che riusciva a percepire.

" _Piero"_ sospirò ricordandosi di quanto la sua espressione fosse sofferente all'idea di lasciarlo andare ed a ripensare a quello che gli aveva detto il suo cuore fu attanagliato dal dolore.

" _ **Forse è meglio che ci lasciamo".**_

La voce di Piero ancora ronzava nella sua testa, quella frase ancora peggio.

" _P-Perché..."_ mormorò fra sé e sé con il cuore distrutto e le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. _"Perché mi fai questo?"._

" _Perché mi lasci?"_ aggiunse per poi stare un attimo in silenzio aspettando una risposta che non arrivò perché Piero non era lì con lui come tanto desiderava; almeno fino a quando...

" _ **perché tu sei il principe...".**_

A ciò un senso di rabbia gli pervase in tutto il corpo.

Quanto odiava quella parola, quanto odiava sentirla! Quanto odiava essere il principe! Non ne poteva più.

" _ **Tu hai dei doveri nei confronti del tuo popolo".**_

" _ **Tu sei il principe, sei il figlio del sultano e tutti si aspettano che un giorno ti sposi con una principessa... tuo padre compreso".**_

Ma se Ignazio non voleva? Se invece si fosse stufato di continuare a vivere la sua vita seguendo le aspettative altrui? Sì lo era, era stufo. Per tutti quegli anni a seguire tutto quello che gli dicevano, che cosa poteva fare e no ma ora era grande e vaccinato. Aveva la sua vita e la voleva vivere come lui desiderava: seguendo il suo cuore e senza la paura di essere giudicato, senza essere un...

" _principe"_ sospirò affranto come i suoi occhi caddero sull'anello reale al suo anulare, quell'anello di famiglia tramandato di padre in figlio quando quest'ultimo riceveva il titolo di principe ereditario.

Si soffermò a guardarlo; era un monile d'oro antico e tutto decorato e al suo centro vi era incastonato un lapislazzuli con un taglio a cuscino piuttosto grande.

Era molto bello ma allo stesso tempo pesante. Come si sa ogni cosa di inestimabile valore ha un suo peso sia fisico sia psicologico; lo stesso valeva per quell'anello perché ogni volta che lo indossava Ignazio si sentiva il fardello delle responsabilità e dei doveri di principe travolgerlo come un'onda anomala per poi sommergerlo... e ogni volta che veniva colpito faceva poi fatica a rialzarsi, a venir a galla tant'è che ormai si lasciava sopprimere.

Era maledetto quell'anello e a vederlo sentì il suo cuore appesantirsi. Giocò con il monile rigirandolo sul dito e toccando la pietra preziosa e la tentazione di toglierselo era tanta.

Cosa sarebbe successo se prendeva la decisione di liberarsene? Sicuramente si sarebbe sentito molto più leggero e be'... non ebbe molto tempo per pensarci perché i suoi pensieri furono interrotti.

" _Ignazio!"_. Una voce lo chiamò indietro alla realtà e come si sentì appoggiare una mano sulla spalla si svegliò di soprassalto spaventato.

" _Tamara?"_ il principe la guardò allibito e incredulo. Come mai si trovava lì? Ma soprattutto... da quanto e quando era arrivata lì senza che lui la notasse?

" _Che ci fai qui?"_ sgranò un po' gli occhi.

" _Sono arrivata qui un momento fa con mio padre... i nostri genitori volevano discutere di persona per gli ultimi preparativi per il matrimonio"_ gli sorrise.

" _Oh il matrimonio giusto"_ disse con tono abbattuto e poi un silenzio imbarazzante cadde su di loro.

" _Ti vedo un po' distrutto"_ ruppe il ghiaccio la principessa una volta seduta sulla panchina al suo fianco. _"È successo qualc..."._

Nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase che le loro attenzioni, come le loro orecchie, furono attirate da delle grida provenienti dall'interno dalla sala reale.

" _Liberatemi!"_

" _Lasciatemi!"._

Quelle urla sembrarono troppo familiari ad Ignazio che scattò in piedi spaventato. Lui poteva conoscere solo una persona, solo una persona poteva venir catturata e quella era...

" _Piero!"_ si allarmò e un secondo dopo si ritrovò a correre fin dentro la sala del trono per vedere che cosa stava succedendo e come arrivò...

Vide le guardie avanzare verso di lui con un loro "bottino" e sgranò gli occhi a vedere che il catturato era Piero; e come i soldati lo fecero inginocchiare con la forza facendogli del male il principe digrignò i denti per la rabbia.

" _Liberatelo!"_ ordinò.

" _Ho detto liberatelo!"_ ripeté con voce fredda come notò che le guardie non avevano eseguito quanto detto. _"Vi ho ordinat..."._

" _Noi eseguiamo gli ordini del re. Noi siamo le guardie del re e rispondiamo a lui e non a te il principe"_ il capo dei soldati imperterrito gli ringhiò contro. _"Dove si trova il re?"_.

Senza nemmeno averlo predetto in alcun modo ecco che il sultano apparve dentro la sala in compagnia dell'altro re e della principessa. _"Chi ha appena chiesto di me? Che succede qui?"._

E come il sovrano voltò lo sguardo per guardare con i suoi stessi occhi che stava succedendo sentì la rabbia prendergli il sopravvento quando incrociò la sua vista con quella del prigioniero.

" _Ancora tu?"_ e poi rivolgendosi al capo delle guardie aggiunse _"sapete già cosa fare"_.

A ciò i soldati si congedarono e come le porte si chiusero dietro le loro schiene padre e figlio si trovarono a guardarsi l'uno con l'altro con sguardo cagnesco.

" _Che cosa vuoi fare?"_ Ignazio gli chiese per poi alzare la voce. _"Che cosa vuoi fargli adesso?"._

" _Quello che ancora dovevano fare tempo fa, lo farò giustiziare"._

" _No"_ disse il principe incredulo con la voce che gli tremava in gola per poi...

" _NO!"_ ripeté questa volta adirato con un tono di voce come se stesse impartendo un ordine al suo stesso padre. _"Te lo impedisco, non ti lascerò giustiziarlo!"._

" _Ragazzo insolente"_ lo sgridò con tanto di schiaffo per punirlo _"con quale coraggio parli così a tuo padre eh?"._

Lo guardò poi dritto negli occhi. _"Quel ladro ha già firmato la sua condanna a morte ancora la prima volta che le guardie lo hanno catturato. Non pensare che cambi il mio giudizio perché me lo ordini tu! Io sono il re e sono io che decido le sorti di tutti qui, capito? Quindi se dico che sarà giustiziato quel furfante verrà giustiziato!"._

" _Non puoi farlo"_ il principe digrignò i denti mentre il suo sguardo si fece ancora più adirato _"non puoi. Io te lo impedisco,te lo impedirò!"._

Ora i suoi occhi cominciarono a lacrimare. Non voleva perdere Piero, non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere l'unica persona che amava e non gli avrebbe importato nulla di cosa gli avrebbe fatto il padre.

" _Perché ti ostini Ignazio? Perché ti ostini a difendere quel furfante che..."._

" _Perché lo amo, ecco perché!"_ il principe urlò sfogandosi da tutta quella rabbia che non lo lasciava ragionare lucidamente dichiarando così apertamente i suoi sentimenti.

Il sultano così come la principessa e suo padre sgranarono gli occhi increduli a ciò che aveva appena sentito.

" _Come scusa?"_ inarcò le sopracciglia. Non ci credeva, non voleva crederci. _"Tu..."._

" _Sì sono innamorato, io amo lui e soltanto lui"_ ripeté ora pacato.

Il re si mise a ridere per l'assurdità che aveva appena detto il figlio ma come vide il ragazzo impassibile e serio anche lui fece lo stesso.

" _Ma sei impazzito per caso Ignazio? Tu innamorato? Di un ragazzo e per di più di un delinquente? Torna con i piedi per terra e con la testa sulle spalle ragazzo!"_ lo riprese il padre infuriato sentendosi preso in giro dal suo stesso figlio; per colpa non solo il principe stava mettendo in ridicolo sé stesso, ma anche il padre e al sultano non piaceva per nulla. " _Pensa a fare il principe invece di perdere tempo con l'amore e i sentimentalismi! Tanto il tuo caro amato non vivrà molto a lungo ancora e ti conviene quindi pensare ai tuoi doveri! Tu sei il principe e tu farai quello che ti dico io che sono tuo padre e il tuo re! Quindi se ti dico di fare una cosa tu la farai, hai capito? Tu sei un principe e come tale hai dei doveri e delle responsabilità verso di me ed il popolo e quindi tu ti sposerai con la principessa che ti piaccia no. Scordati quel ladro anche perché lo farò giustiziare!"._

Ignazio non ci vide più, l'ira prese il sopravvento sul giovane fino al punto di accecarlo.

" _No! Io sono stufo di eseguire i tuoi ordini, sono stufo! Sono stufo di tutto!"_ sbottò _"io non mi sposerò, non lascerò che tu abbia il controllo totale della mia vita! Sono stufo di essere il principe e vivere secondo le aspettative di tutti! Basta!"._

E nell'ira si tolse via dall'anulare l'anello reale.

" _Sono stufo di essere un principe!"_ ribadì sempre urlando anche se non aveva più fiato in gola per quanto aveva gridato e poi guardò il padre con uno sguardo quasi indemoniato.

" _Prova soltanto a giustiziarlo e non sarò nemmeno più tuo figlio"._

Lo aveva minacciato, sì lo aveva fatto, e come se ne rese conto se ne andò via dalla sala del trono tutto adirato lasciando tutti quanti esterrefatti...

e come fuggì via in un impeto di rabbia gettò via lontano l'anello che andò a cadere sul pavimento ora con un tintinnio.


	12. Chapter 12

L'anello reale era caduto sul pavimento della sala.

Un tintinnio, uno solo che echeggiò nella stanza del trono che ora, immersa nel silenzio, era vuota; il principe se ne era andato via sbattendo la porta dietro di sé, così anche il sultano si era allontanato prendendo la direzione opposta del figlio mentre la principessa e suo padre rimasero immobili ed allibiti alla scena alla quale avevano appena assistito.

Avevano bisogno solo di un momento per ristabilirsi e tornare in sé prima di tornare a ciò che stavano facendo cercando di comportarsi come nulla fosse accaduto; ma era difficile, ad una scena del genere non si poteva voltare le spalle facilmente. Era stato un episodio abbastanza cruento, un litigio fra padre e figlio molto serio.

Tamara cercò di farsi forza e si avvicinò al punto dove l'anello era caduto. Si chinò per prenderlo fra le mani mentre i suoi occhi si volsero in direzione del portone, verso Ignazio e sospirò.

**

La rabbia ribolliva ancora nelle sue vene.

Ignazio si era catapultato fuori dalla sala come non resisteva un secondo di più lì dentro ed in presenza del padre.

 _< < Non glielo perdonerò, non glielo perdonerò mai >>_ continuava a ripetersi mentre camminava lungo i corridoi sbattendo i piedi per l'ira.

 _"Non lo perdonerò se..."_. Si interruppe quando all'improvviso si fermò come si trovò davanti a sé e lontano una scena che non desiderava vedere ma che con rammarico invece dovette assistere. Davanti all'ingresso del palazzo c'erano le guardie che si stavano dirigendo verso l'esterno con Piero tenendolo per entrambe le braccia legate dietro la schiena.

" _Muoviti!"_ urlarono come spinsero in avanti il ladro.

Ignazio quella vista digrignò i denti per reprimere la rabbia.

" _Cammina delinquente!"_ lo trascinarono ora con forza... e lì il principe perse la pazienza.

Come vide il suo amato cadere a terra sotto la forza dei soldati scattò.

Corse e una volta che li raggiunse tese una mano a Piero per aiutarlo ad alzarsi in piedi il quale la accettò volentieri.

" _Abbiate un po' di rispetto"_ sussurrò ma le guardie non lo sentirono, meglio lo ignorarono.

" _Cammina tu!"_ un soldato interruppe quel momento di scambi di sguardi innamorati e tristi. Piero non voleva staccarsi e nemmeno Ignazio, entrambi avevano paura di perdere l'altro.

Il principe era terrorizzato al pensiero di poterlo perdere per sempre che come le dita del ladro andarono a sfiorarsi ed intrecciarsi quasi con le sue le strinse forte.

" _No!"_ impose impose con tono freddo per poi prendere a sé Piero.

" _Lascialo, sono ordini del re!"._

" _Il re... non mi interessa più nulla di mio padre e di quello che dice"_ ringhiò e per la rabbia spinse la guardia che stava per riafferrare il suo amato.

Ignazio si girò verso il giovane.

" _Fidati di me"_ gli disse per poi prendergli la mano e scappar via approfittando della caduta della guardia.

" _Sta scappando! Correte!"_ i soldati urlarono attirando l'attenzione dei loro compagni di armi lì vicini che prontamente iniziarono a seguire i due fuggitivi in direzione della città.

Piero ed Ignazio corsero il più possibile per allontanarsi dal palazzo e dalle guardie che li stavano rincorrendo.

Di certo la loro fuga non passò inosservata, il principe attirò l'attenzione e gli sguardi di tutta la gente presente in quel momento nelle strade.

Corsero sempre con le guardie alle loro calcagna che li inseguivano... ma i soldati erano tanti, troppi per poterli sfidare in duello come pensava di fare Ignazio. Ma vista la situazione non era possibile, le guardie non avrebbero avuto pietà di lui anche se era il principe e lo avrebbero preso, Piero compreso. Ma cosa fare quindi?

Pensieri su pensieri vagavano nella sua mente mentre fuggiva portandosi con sé il ladro fino a quando, nella loro corsa, decise di fermarsi per capire sul da farsi. Si guardò attorno per un secondo, un secondo che gli bastò per intravedere da lontano le guardie che li stavano raggiungendo da entrambi i sensi della strada, da tutti i viottoli.... tranne uno.

Come i suoi occhi incrociarono quel vicoletto vuoto riprese la mano dell'amato e lo trascinò con sé al riparo.

" _I-Ignazio..."_ Piero cercò di riprendersi da tutta quella corsa per poi guardarlo. Era stremato da tutto quel correre ininterrottamente come il principe che si buttò di schiena contro la parete dell'edificio.

" _Che cosa..."._

Neanche il tempo di finire che il principe, preso dall'emozione del momento, scontrò le sue labbra con quelle del giovane ladro.

" _La cosa giusta. Ho fatto quello che ritenevo più giusto fare"_ gli disse prendendolo dolcemente per i fianchi per avvicinarlo a sé _"non potevo lasciarli fare, non potevo lasciarti andare"_.

Rimasero a guardarsi per un momento in silenzio.

" _Tu sei pazzo Ignazio.."._

" _Non sono pazzo, sono innamorato, sono innamorato di te e non voglio perderti"_ lo interruppe con gli occhi lucidi.

" _Questa volta ci prenderanno Ignazio! Che diamine ti è saltato in mente? Dovevi lasciarli fare tanto prima o poi mi giust-"._

" _No, non lo permetterò! Non voglio che succeda"_ Ignazio alzò un po' la voce per poi prendergli le mani _"io ti amo e non voglio perderti"_.

E ancora una volta lo baciò, questa volta con una passione mai vista per poi scostarsi solo per riprendere fiato... e la fuga.

Non potevano stare lì ancora per molto o li avrebbero scoperti.

" _Vieni"_ lo prese di nuovo per mano per paura di perderlo e si diresse verso la strada principale. _"Ora siamo al sicur..."._

" _...o"_. sgranò gli occhi come fu colto di sorpresa alla vista di ciò che era di fronte a lui.

Delle guardie erano lì e li avevano circondati.

" _Non credo proprio"_ disse il capo dei soldati e con un cenno di mano, diede l'ordine.

Piero ed Ignazio nonostante la loro fuga erano stati beccati.

Le guardie presero entrambi i giovani per le braccia e per assicurarsi che non scappassero un'altra volta li legarono.... e poi presero la strada di ritorno per il palazzo.

Lungo il tragitto Piero proprio non riusciva a trattenere la paura che aveva dentro di sé. Paura per sé, paura per Ignazio.

Sapeva che gli avrebbero fatto qualcosa, lo avrebbero forse giustiziato sul posto ma non riusciva a pensare per il principe. Che cosa avrebbero fatto a lui? Per colpa sua ne aveva passate di brutte e non voleva che gli succedesse nulla di grave. No, non avrebbe sopportato che soffrisse anche il suo amato. Lo guardò con il terrore negli occhi.

Ignazio lo notò, lo guardò a sua volta e gli sorrise per infondergli un po' di forza e rassicurarlo.

Le porte si aprirono.

Erano giunti infine a palazzo e furono scortati fin dentro la sala del trono.

" _Ora basta!"_ la voce del sultano tuonò _"mi hai stufato Ignazio. La devi smettere di fare di testa tua! Devi smetterla con questo delinquente! Tu hai un popolo a cui pensare!"._

Il principe rimase impassibile a quelle urla del padre, nemmeno gli rispose tant'è che questo suo comportamento fece irritare il re il quale sospirò.

" _Non mi lasci altra scelta ragazzo"_ e con un cenno di mano le guardie fecero inginocchiare Piero con la forza.

" _O ti sposi con la principessa o lui morirà. Scegli"._

Il principe senza neanche pensarci due volte volse lo sguardo verso Piero. Con uno strattone si liberò dalla presa dei soldati e si mise al fianco del suo amato.

" _Io scelgo lui e sceglierò sempre lui! Che tu lo voglia o no, io lo amo e non sposerò nessun altro se non lui"_ dichiarò per poi rimanere in silenzio che interruppe un momento dopo. _"Ma se sei contrario a questo dovrai giustiziare anche a me! Dovrai uccidermi assieme a lui perché non lo lascio. O viviamo assieme o moriremo – "._

" _Smettila..."_ Piero lo interruppe prendendo la parola.

" _Smettila Ignazio ti prego, non dire certe cose"_ aggiunse con le lacrime che iniziarono a scendergli lungo le guance. _"Non voglio questo, non voglio che tu muoia per me."._

Poi volse lo sguardo verso il re.

" _Se qualcuno deve essere giustiziato quello sono io e basta. Sono un ladro sì lo ammetto ma per me, per causa mia, non deve morire nessun altro. Tu sei il principe Ignazio e devi vivere per il tuo popolo e per tuo padre.... per quanto riguarda me invece il popolo, tanto meno il re, non ha bisogno di uno straccione come me"._

Il silenzio calò.

Ignazio non poté credere a quello che aveva sentito, non voleva crederci; sgranò gli occhi.

" _No!"_ gli urlò per farlo tornare alla ragione. _"Non puoi dirlo sul serio Piero i-io ti amo, non posso lasciarti e anche se le ordinassi tu o mio padre non ce la farei mai."._

Gli prese poi le mani nelle sue e poi lo guardò negli occhi dimenticandosi che il padre era lì ad assistere tutto.

" _Non mi interessa se il popolo o mio padre non ha bisogno di uno straccione, non mi interessa per nulla. Tu devi rimanere in vita per me! Io ho bisogno di te vivo, ho bisogno della persona che amo al mio fianco... e questo mio bisogno non me lo toglierà nessuno."._

Il sultano sospirò a quella scena e non disse nulla.

" _Niente e nessuno"._

Una voce si aggiunse attirando l'attenzione di tutti, una voce femminile che apparteneva alla principessa.

Tamara era rimasta ad osservare il tutto da lontano e una volta che prese l'anello reale si era avvicinata per poterlo restituire al suo padrone.

" _Credo che questo appartenga a te Ignazio"_ gli porse il monile in mano e poi si volse versi Piero ed aggiunse _"e credo che starebbe molto bene anche a te un anello al dito, ti donerebbe molto"._

Si girò poi verso il sultano.

" _Sire, io credo che la scelta migliore sia di lasciar in vita questo ragazzo e anche suo figlio perché un giorno sarà un grande re e lei ne sarà fiero"._

Il re sospirò a quelle parole.

Che la principessa avesse ragione? Be', anche lui pensava che suo figlio sarebbe diventato un grande sultano... ma proprio non riusciva ad immaginarsi il proprio ragazzo al fianco di quel ladro.

Si prese un momento per guardarli assieme. Il principe imperterrito lo guardava serio mentre stava al fianco del ladruncolo con le loro mani unite... mani che non sarebbe stato capace di separare facilmente.

Solo lì capì che doveva fare.

Sì, lui era un sultano e doveva pensare al figlio e al popolo, ma forse pensare troppo e a lungo non era la soluzione giusta. Li vedeva e sentiva stranamente che i due giovani di fronte a loro si amavano, soprattutto il figlio amava quel ragazzo. Ne aveva passate per lui, per difenderlo... se quello non lo aveva fatto per amore per cos'altro lo aveva fatto?.

Il sultano sospirò riconoscendo infine che lui non poteva più far nulla, che non poteva più contrastare l'amore che in effetti Ignazio provava per quel ragazzo; se lo avesse fatto, il principe non avrebbe mai smesso di amarlo e per colpa sua poteva mettersi contro il proprio figlio quando invece gli voleva bene, quando voleva in fondo vedere il suo unico figlio felice.

Non proferì alcuna parola ed in silenzio si avvicinò ad Ignazio.

" _Sul serio moriresti con lui se decidessi di giustiziarlo?"_ gli chiese.

" _Sì"_ annuì _"se tu decidi di giustiziarlo, dovrai giustiziare anche me perché io senza di lui non riesco a stare"._

Il sultano esalò un ennesimo sospiro. Lui non voleva giustiziare il figlio, meglio voleva giustiziare quel giovane ma se lo avesse fatto doveva anche far uccidere il figlio; e se lo avesse fatto non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, lui era l'unica famiglia che gli rimaneva e avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerla... anche accettare quel ladro nella vita del figlio se lui lo rendeva felice.

Lo faceva? Sì, quel giovanotto rendeva suo figlio più che felice e bastava quello alla fine.

In fondo era un padre anche lui, voleva solo la felicità per il figlio. Per il fatto del ladro poteva chiudere un occhio; come per tanti del popolo era stato l'istinto di sopravvivenza a renderlo tale e non poteva farci nulla... ma dietro al ladro in Piero si celava la persona che amava suo figlio e che suo figlio ricambiava.

Così alla fine cedette.

" _Sia come vuoi tu..."_ disse il padre.

Ignazio non capì, così come Piero che lo guardò perplesso.

" _Voglio dire"_ il sultano si schiarì la voce _"posso chiudere un occhio questa volta."._

" _E le leggi quindi? Che farai?"_ gli chiese il principe.

" _Lascia stare le leggi figliolo.... Sono io il sultano no? E poi mi importa vedere di più mio figlio felice, con la persona che ama e che lui ritenga sia giust-"._

" _Lui"_ lo interruppe Ignazio _"è lui padre, sono sicuro"_.

Il principe prese la mano del ragazzo, entrambi si girarono e come si guardarono sorrisero... così come fece il sultano alla vista di suo figlio contento.

" _Io lo amo e voglio solo lui accanto a me"._

" _Così sia figlio mio"_ e poi rivolgendosi a Piero aggiunse _"sono contento che tu renda mio figlio felice e spero che lo renderai sempre così"._

" _S-Sì sire"_ balbettò arrossendo _"lo farò sicuramente"_.

Ignazio poi gli prese la mano e sul suo dorso gli lasciò un bacio ma come fu investito dall'emozione poi strinse a sé il suo amato e lo baciò sulle labbra.

" _Ti amo Piero"._

" _A-Anche i-io"._


	13. Capitolo speciale

Era arrivato finalmente quel giorno.

Agrabah era tutta a festa, fra le strade e fra la gente si respirava aria di felicità fino alle stelle. Le strade erano tutte addobbate ed il popolo gioiva mentre si recava in un'unica direzione ovvero il palazzo.

Cosa stavano per festeggiare? Il matrimonio del principe Ignazio e tutti erano ansiosi di vedere il loro signore salire al trono con... con chi non lo sapevano neancora e proprio per quello erano in trepidante attesa.

Anche nel palazzo c'era atmosfera di gioia e festa... mista all'ansia.

I servitori non facevano altro che andare avanti e indietro per finire di decorare la sala reale dove ora si trovavano due troni e il sultano non faceva altro che accertarsi che tutto andasse come previsto. Insomma c'era movimento, tantissimo movimento e a causa di tutto ciò Piero si agitò ancora di più di quanto lo fosse già.

Si trovava nella sala affianco e i vestiti regali iniziarono a stringergli fino a dargli quella sensazione di poterci soffocarsi dentro; e per paura di non morire nel vestito il giovane dovette allentare la stretta del colletto che in quel momento sembrava come un cappio al collo.

“ _Non credo di farcela”_ sospirò mentre i suoi occhi erano fissi sui troni. Doveva ancora abituarsi alla vita reale che aveva accolto solo da poco tempo e la paura di sbagliare e di non esserne all'altezza lo assalirono tutto d'un tratto. Mille pensieri balzarono nella sua testa fino al punto di mettergli dubbi su quello che stava facendo ma le sue riflessioni vennero interrotte quando la mano di Ignazio andò ad unirsi ed intrecciarsi con la sua.

“ _Ce la farai, anzi ce la faremo perché lassù non ci andrai da solo ma con me”_ gli sorrise il principe mentre lo guardava negli occhi per rassicurarlo per poi lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra che venne interrotto dal suono delle trombe che annunciarono l'inizio del matrimonio.

Ecco, il momento era infine giunto.

Il principe venne annunciato e così anche Piero che, dopo il lungo corso della cerimonia, salirono le scale che li portarono davanti ai troni.

Si scambiarono entrambi uno sguardo assieme ad un sorriso prima che il sultano porse davanti a loro gli anelli.

“ _Ecco gli anelli, sigillo della famiglia reale e simbolo di unione”_ presentò il a gran voce davanti a tutto il popolo per poi rivolgersi ai ragazzi. _“Ignazio e Piero, ora questi anelli sono vostri. Sia il popolo sia io, il sultano, vi auguriamo che voi possiate regnare assieme e vivere felici a lungo.”._

I ragazzi detto ciò presero i monili e se li infilarono all'anulare a vicenda per sigillare e ufficializzare la loro unione per poi rimanere a guardarsi negli occhi ora lucidi con le lacrime di gioia che rigavano le loro guance. Solo un momento, fu solo una questione di secondi ma per gli sposi sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato in quell'istante; un istante che fermato da Ignazio che prese l'iniziativa e che preso dall'emozione si avvicinò al viso dell'amato per baciarlo sulle labbra.

“ _Ti amo Piero”_ gli disse con un sorriso sgargiante una volta scostatosi dal suo volto.

“ _Anche io ti amo Ignazio”._

Piero sospirò e sorrise alla vista dei troni.

Quanto tempo era passato? Anni, diversi anni ma quel momento della sua vita era sempre lì fisso nella mente come un ricordo vivido ogni volta che guarda i seggi reali.... proprio come in quel momento, quella notte.

Non era più un giovane scapestrato ma un adulto maturo, era un re ma con il passare del tempo tutto quello gli sembrava un sogno; non si aspettava mai che il sogno che aveva il ladro si sarebbe avverato.

Rimase a guardare i troni avvolto nel buio e nel silenzio che sovrastava l'immensa sala. Solo la luce della luna e delle stelle penetrava dalle finestre e andava a riflettere sulle sedie reali dorate facendole brillare.

Era uno spettacolo che gli toglieva sempre il fiato.

“ _Piero?”_. Si girò di scatto come sentì e riconobbe la voce del suo consorte chiamarlo alla realtà interrompendolo dalla sua contemplazione e solitudine.

“ _Che ci fai qui nel pieno della notte?”_ gli chiese e una volta che lo raggiunse lo abbracciò da dietro la schiena. Gli lasciò un bacio nell'incavo del collo per poi appoggiare il viso sulla spalla.

“ _Potrei chiederti lo stesso”_ lo ricambiò con un piccolo sorriso.

“ _Quando mi sono svegliato non ti ho visto a letto e quindi mi sono messo alla tua ricerca”_ gli rispose _“tu invece?”._

“ _Io non riuscivo a prendere sonno e sono venuto qui”._

Calò poi il silenzio che lo stesso Piero interruppe tenendo lo sguardo sui troni. _“Sono passati tanti di quegli anni Ignazio dal nostro matrimonio ed io ancora mi devo abituare al fatto che adesso sono un re. Con tutto quello che ho passato è difficile crederci”._

Ignazio sorrise, sorrise al ricordare tutto quello che avevano vissuto assieme e prese le mani nelle sue. _“Lo so, immagino... ma guarda ora. Ora sei qui, siamo qui. Noi siamo qui ora ed assieme ed è tutto quello che conta per me.”._

“ _Ma ogni tanto mi manca...”_ lo spiazzò Piero _“ogni tanto mi capita di aver nostalgia del mio vecchio me stesso, della mia casa, di chi ero un tempo”._

“ _Che intendi? Non sei felice adesso con me?”._

“ _Non sto dicendo questo Ignazio, io sono felicissimo con te... è solo che adesso così all'improvviso mi è venuta voglia di...”._

“ _P-Papà..”_ una flebile voce tremante si aggiunse a loro due.

Si girarono e videro il loro bambino avanzare verso di loro mezzo addormentato stropicciandosi gli occhietti. Ignazio, come il padre apprensivo che era, lo prese in braccio subito per poi voltarsi in direzione di Piero per aspettare che finisse di parlare.

“ _Voglia di una passeggiata”_ concluse.

Ignazio guardò suo figlio. _“Ehi piccolo ti va di fare una passeggiata con me e il papà?”._

“ _D-dove andiamo?”_ sbadigliò.

“ _Andiamo in un posto speciale”_ gli sorrise e come il bimbo annuì si avviarono fuori dal palazzo con la luna alta nel cielo.

Camminarono per le vie della città fino ad arrivare a quel vicoletto che Ignazio e Piero conoscevano ormai da tempo e salirono le scale per entrare nell'edificio. Non c'era nessuno, era disabitato e tutto era come lo aveva lasciato.

“ _Casa”_ sospirò sussurrando e come le sue dita scorsero lungo la parete delle lacrime gli scesero ai ricordi che riaffiorarono nella sua mente.

“ _Che posto è questo?”._

“ _Questa è o meglio era la casa di papà. Lui un tempo non era come me”._

Il figlio ed Ignazio parlavano fra di loro lasciando un po' solo Piero che studiava ciò che lo circondava per fermarsi poi al cornicione.

“ _Ce l'ho fatta”_ mormorò con le lacrime agli occhi mentre lo sguardo era fisso sul palazzo. Si asciugò le guance e poi si girò verso il suo compagno.

“ _Quanti ricordi qui eh?”._

“ _Tanti sì e me li ricordo tutti.”._

I due parlavano mentre il loro bambino li guardava assorto e confuso.

“ _È qui che ha iniziato tutto”_ Ignazio sorrise prendendogli le mani _“ed è iniziato quando ti ho sentito cantare e quando il tuo canto mi ha colpito nel cuore”._

“ _Assieme ne abbiamo passate molte di cose”._

“ _Che cosa, che cosa?”_ il piccolo scalpitava curioso e come lo sentirono Ignazio e Piero si sedettero accanto a lui e Piero lo prese in braccio.

“ _Io una volta vivevo qui, la mia vita non è stata facile come quella di papà almeno fino a quando ci siamo conosciuti.”._

Il piccolo non smetteva di essere curioso, anzi a sentire quelle parole la sua curiosità crebbe di più.

“ _Vuoi che ti racconti di me e del papà?”._

Il bambino annuì con un bel sorriso e al suo cenno di testa Piero cominciò.

“ _Tutto iniziò così...”._


End file.
